Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, my version
by EBCHPfan16
Summary: Complete! Finally! I finally finished the Battle, sorry it took so long.[Harrymany] rated for sex and profanity
1. The Letter

Chapter One: The Letter

One morning in the middle of June, the boy who had lived awoke from a restless night of sleep. Thinking about how he could get away from the Dursleys. Harry went down to get what breakfast the Dursleys would give him, dreaming about breakfast at Hogwarts. They gave him some bacon and eggs and a piece of burnt toast, the Dursleys were treating Harry better than they use too ( since Mad-eye had threatend them). Harry was begining to walk out of the kitchen when Uncle Vernon stopped him, hold on boy. "What," Harry said. Harry could tell he had done something wrong by the look on Uncle Vernon's face, "Boy tell me what that is doing here?" he spat at Harry pointing to the window. Harry looked at the window, there were two owls looking in at them. Harry recognized the first one, it was Hermione's, the second one he'd never seen before. It had black feathers with seering yellow eyes, the mere sight of it gave Harry chills. Vernon was getting impatient, "Boy, WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" his Uncle yelled, flames bellowing from his eyes. Harry was getting annoyed he looked at his Uncle and yelled back " I DONT KNOW, ITS PROBLY A LETTER FROM MY FRIENDS!" he knew he had done it then. A sort of chuckle noise came from a plump boy sitting in the corner, " You have Friends, very funny," said Dudley. Harry was getting very angry, but instead of losing his cool he went to the window and got the letters from the owls, giving them both a piece of bacon. Harry made to leave the kitchen but his Uncle jumped in front of the door,"Not so fast," he yelled.

"We aren't finished with you yet," said Harry's Aunt who had suddenly appeared by Vernon's large side. Harry reached into his pocket to get his wand, but before he could Uncle Vernon punched him in the face, Petunia screamed. Vernon stepped back knowing he pushed the envolope a little to far. Harry looked at his Uncle and Aunt " YOU, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the two. " I DONT CARE ABOUT VOLDEMORT ANYMORE, I DONT NEED YOUR PROTECTION ANYMORE I AM LEAVING!" Harry was about to flipendo his way through his Aunt and Uncle when Dudleys fist hit Harry hard across the head. Harry got up quickly and performed a full body bind curse on his cousin, he fell to the ground with a crash, Petunia screamed and ran to her son. Vernon stared in utter horror, Vernon after coming out of shock ran to his wife's side. Harry ran up to his room gathered his trunk and threw everything he owned into it, grabbed Hedwig and told her to fly to the burrow, and he attached his trunk to his broom and flew off into the night sky following Hedwig.

Harry realized how cold it was so he landed his broom and raised his wand into the air, seconds later the Knight Bus appeared. Yet again Stan the conducter looked down at the shaggy haired green eyed boy that he'd seen several times, "Hello again," he said as Harry climbed aboared the Knight Bus. " Were to?" he asked, Harry said to the burrow, then he realized he didn't know exactly where it was, he looked at Stan and said "London." After Harry paid the fee he went to the second level of the Knight bus, found a chair and sat down. It was only 7:30 when Harry got on the Knight Bus, it was know 8:00, and Harry decided he see what the letters were about, the ones he had recevied earlier, Hermiones read.

_Harry,_

_Great news, the Order just caught many Death eaters on there_

_way to a meeting, I also wanted to let you know im going to the_

_Burrow tomarrow if you need me, and more great news, July first_

_we're coming to get you!_

_see ya soon,_

_Hermione_

Harry's heart lifted to know that he'd be seeing Hermione when he got there. Over the summer Harry began to think a lot about Hermione, not friendly thoughts though he discovered that he had feelings for Hermione. Know that Harry read this letter he began to whistle, until the wizard beside him told him to stop. Harry thought he would see who the letter was from, he pulled out the rolled up piece of parchment from his trunk and gasped at the name at the bottom of the letter, it was from Sirius. He decided to read it.

A/N, hope you liked this chapter im working on number two right know.

I dont own any of these characters and im doing this out of pure fun

thanx for your time. I only own the plot

EBCHPfan16


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter Two: An Unexpected Visit**

Harry gawked at the letter, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The wizard sitting closest to him looked at him and asked " Are you ok." Harry just looked at the man with a gleam in his eyes, " I feel great." Harry looked back down at the letter, and began to read.

_Harry,_

_This may come as a shock but I'm not dead, when I fell through _

_the veil I heard strange voices, then I saw faces of wizards past._

_When I hit the floor I looked up and saw blue skies, I realized _

_that I must have been in Heaven. I saw Lily and James, Harry._

_they asked me if I would come back, and protect you. Look after_

_you, I wasn't dead really just trapped, behind the veil. With there _

_help I came back. _

_hopefully i'll see you soon,_

_Padfoot_

Harry was amazed he couldn't believe it! His Godfather back from the dead. Harry was ready for some sleep, he was so tired. He slept about thirty minutes when he felt the Knight Bus lurched to a stop. Stan came up and got him, " It was nice seeing you again Mr. Potter," Harry was still groggy with sleep so he didn't reply. Harry looked at his watch and realized that it was still only 8:40 pm. He climbed off the Knight Bus and stood in front of his best friend Ron Weasleys house, the Burrow.

Harry walked up to the door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley opened the door " Oh Harry dear, what a suprise," she looked at him and wondered why he was here. "Harry we were going to come get you two weeks from know is something wrong?" Harry looked at her and said "Yes." "Come in dear, you can tell me all about it."Harry hoped she wasnt angry with him "So Harry what happened?" she said. " I got an owl from Hermione and..." Molly looked at him, he continued " The other one was from Sirius." Molly gasped at his name, " Harry you couldnt he is... dead." Harry pulled the letter out of his pocket and showed it to her. She read the letter and her eyes got to be the size of golf balls. "Harry, " she said obviously at a lost for words.She dropped the letter and went to get Mr. Weasley. When he got there he read the letter and had a similar reaction. After a few moments he came back from his trance, " Harry, I .. I dont know what to say..." "It's ok Mr. Weasley, I am fine, I just hope its not a joke." At that moment Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins came down the stairs " Hey Harry," they said in almost unison. Hermione ran up and hugged him. Harry couldnt help but notice that she was looking great that evening. Harry said his hello's to everbody, then the group made the way to the living room. They all read the letter from Sirius, and for a while they sat in silence, they would take glances at Harry and quickly look away.

One girl in the room openly stared a Harry, she thought he had grown hansome over the summer. That girl was none other than Ginny Weasley, she had always had a crush on Harry, although she never showed it. She thought that this year she would be able to confess her love to him.

Harry was to dumbfounded to notice the 15 year old red head staring at him, he had a lot on his mind at the moment. He was openly stared at Hermione, he thought that before the summer was over he would be able to tell her.

Aurthor Weasley broke the silence by asking Harry what brought him there. Harry launched into the story and they gasped at parts like when Harry cursed his cousin and ran away. Harry stopped for a moment and thought, his birthday was still a while away, he was underage. At that moment a owl flew in through the window, with a letter to Harry on it.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are aware that you used the full body bind curse _

_on your cousin this afternoon. However given the state_

_of things we will give you a number of detentions, instead _

_of expulsion. Only because there are dark wizards a foot._

_Sincerely,_

_Corneilus Fudge._

Harry let the others read the letter, then he continued on with his story.Then slowly they went to bed one by one until it was just Harry and Hermione. Harry knew that it was the right time, so he sat down beside her and looked her in the eyes, "Hermione, hows Viktor?" She looked at him and said she didnt talk to him anymore. She looked at Harry and said smiling " Besides I like someone else..." and before she could finish her sentence Harry leaned in and french kissed her. She didnt object...

Ron wasnt able to sleep so he went back down the stairs and when he got to the living room he saw Harry and Hermione kissing. Ron ran over and peeled them apart and punched Harry in the face. Harry got up with a look of confusion on his face. " YOU! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harry was about to ask why but it was to late, Ron had wipped out his wand and stupified him. Harry flew back and bounced of the wall. Hermione was screaming at Ron " RON STOP IT! HE DIDNT KNOW!" Ron looked at her and he had a look of the up most anger on his face. " You... I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Harry looked at the two from the floor. Ron was about to curse Hermione, he had his wand pointed at her. Harry stood up and Ron turned and yelled " EXPELLIAMOS!" Harry again bounced off the wall, he was out cold. Ron turned back to Hermione, and was about to shout an incantation. " Petrificus Totalus! " yelled Ginny Weasley, Ron fell to the floor and Ginny ran over to Hermione. " Are you ok?" she asked, Hermione nodded, and pointed to Harry. Ginny and Hermione ran over to Harry's limp body, " Hermione go get my dad please" she said tears welling up in her eyes. Hermione ran up the stairs and Ginny hugged Harrys body, " Harry... Harry! please wake up!" Ginny layed down beside him and whispered in his ear " Harry I love you," Harry moved. He looked up at her and she froze. _Did Harry hear what I said? _Harry just looked up at her, feeling stupid for not ever recognizing how beautiful she was. Harry smiled an said " Ginny did I ever tell you how pretty you were? " Ginny fell upon Harrys chest holding him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Aurthor came down seconds later and saw Harry ( Ginny helped him move ) sitting against the wall and Ginny sitting in front of him holding his hand. Hermione told Aurthor and Molly what had happened. Molly looked at Ron, ( the curse had been lifted ) " RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND CURSE A GIRL!" She took him by the ear and yanked him upstairs, you could hear her yelling at Ron. Aurthor went up to assist his wife.

Hermione looked at Harry and she yelled " HOW DARE YOU! ME AND RON HAD A GOOD THING GOING! HARRY DAMN YOU!" " Ginny stood up and yelled back with eqaul vigor, " HOW CAN YOU BLAME HARRY FOR SOMETHING THATS NOT HIS FAULT!" Hermione walked over to Harry and shoved him and ran upstairs yelling " I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Harry ran outside into the garden and sat down on the grass, Ginny came out and sat beside him. " Harry... " " Ginny I just need to be alone right know." Ginny nodded and kissed him on the cheek and got up and left.

Harry awoke first the next morning, He walked back outside and looked up into the sky. A hand laid down on Harry's shoulder and he turned to see a gruffy man with long black hair. " Sirius!" said Harry hugging his godfather. " So Harry how are you?" "Bad, Hermione and Ron hate me." Sirius looked at Harry and Harry told him what had happened the night before. Sirius frowned and said that they would come around. " Harry, " Sirius said, " I need to show you something," and with that the two disapperated.

Well theres Chapter 2 hopefully I will have Chapter 3 done soon

its title is Lust for Ginny.

i dont own any of these charcters just the plot

special thanks to Ratica for my first ever review.


	3. Lust for Ginny

Chapter 3: Lust For Ginny

Harry, and Sirius appeared out front of a old looking two story brick house. " Harry, look familiar? " Sirius smiled broadly. " Yeah it does look familiar..." " Harry this is your parents house!...Your house now Harry. I was going to ask if I could stay here?" " Sure," Harry replied. Sirius looked at Harry and asked if he wanted to go inside. They made there way into the house and it looked spectaular, " You didnt think Dumbledore would let this place go to hell, would you?" " I guess not! " Harry said amazed. " Harry, what happened at the Burrow? " " I have feelings for Hermione, and she said something to me and I took it the wrong way and I kissed her," then Harry told him about the hugh fight. When Harry was finshed Sirius sighed told Harry it would be better if he stayed with Sirius for a few days, Harry happily agreed. Sirius used a portkey to go to the Burrow to get Harry's things. Harry was so excited to be staying with his Godfather Sirius.

Back at the Burrow Ron was fuming in his room, he couldnt believe what he had just done and seen. He paced his room back and forth, seldom kicking his trunk in his fury. There was a knock at the door, " GO AWAY! " Ron yelled. " Ron its me, " Hermione said weeping. " HERMIONE GO AWAY I DONT WONT TO TALK TO YOU! " Ron said furiously. " Please Ron, Harry didnt know about us, we never told him. " " HERMIONE DONT EVER MENTION THAT JERK TO ME EVER AGIAN! NOW GO AWAY! " Hermione sat at the top of the stairs crying for about ten minutes when there was a crack in the kitchen. Ron was the first to run down stairs followed by Hermione, then came Molly and Aurthor with the twins, and behind them all was Ginny.

Sirius arrived in the kitchen, and heard the roar of many footsteps running down the stairs. When they saw who it was there jaws dropped to the floor. Ron walked over to Sirius and asked him " Wheres that chicken of a Godson huh? " Mr.s Weasley and Ginny started yelling at him. Ron payed no attention to it and glared at Sirius and said " Tell that Bastard Harry that I would like to tear him a new as.." Before he could finish Sirius went off on him " HOW DARE YOU RON! YOU CLAIM TO BE HARRY'S BEST FRIEND BUT YOUR GOING TO LET A GIRL COME BETWEEN YOUR FRIENDSHIP! HERMIONE HOW DARE YOU TELL HARRY YOU HATE HIM! HE DIDNT KNOW YOU TWO WERE DATING" " DONT YOU TALK TO HERMIONE THAT WAY YOU MURDERER!" yelled Ron in a fit of rage. " DONT YOU EVER CALL ME THAT YOU BACKSTABBER!" Ron wipped out his wand and yelled " STUPIFY! " Sirius flew back and thudded off the wall, stunned.

Harry stood outside in the garden at the Burrow, He came with Sirius but didnt go in. He heard raised voices, but instead of rushing in he walked over to the door and peered in. He saw Ron and Sirius going at each other in the living room, and he saw Ron grab his wand and stun his Godfather. Harry burst through the door and yelled " EXPELLIAMOS! " Ron's wand flew in the air and Harry caught it. Harry stood with a fire in his eyes and Ron said " What are you going to do Harry, huh? You wont do anything, why dont you quit ruining everyone elses lives and go home. Oh wait you dont have a home, or a family!" Harry lost it, he tossed the wands down and ran at Ron and punched him in the temple. Ron swung back and Harry ducked and punched Ron in the stomach. Hermione pulled out her wand and was about to say something when Ginny yelled " " Petrificus Totalus! " Hermione froze and fell face first onto the floor. Harry hit Ron across the nose and he fell to the ground, a bloody mess. Harry stood over Ron and yelled " ACCIO WAND! " Harry pointed his wand down at Ron and yelled " DONT EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY PARENTS YOU ASS!" Harry was tackled by Ginny and she fell on top of him and asked him to please stop. Harry looked her in the eyes " Ginny, your so pretty," neither of them made a attempt to move.

Harry was sitting in the garden at the Burrow, Ginny was sitting beside him trying to calm him down. " Harry dont worry about Ron and Hermione," " Oh I wont dont worry about that! He stepped over the line Ginny, he brought my parents into this! He made me an enemy. " Ginny looked at Harry and got lost in his green eyes. When Harry noticed this they both blushed, Harry looked at her and was leaning in to kiss her when the door opened and Sirius walked out and stopped dead in his track. " Did I interupt? " he grinned broadly, Harry and Ginny blushed. " I'll go over here so you can say goodbye," said Sirius walking away. Harry looked into her eyes and she looked into his, they came together in a passionate kiss. They pulled away from each other, " I have to go Ginny, that was brillant, " Ginny blushed and said " Bye. " Harry went to walk after Sirius and Ginny followed.

Harry grabbed his Godfather's shirt, and said " Bye Ginny, I love you, " Ginny stood for a moment and jumped and grabbed hold of Sirius's shirt and disappeared with Harry and Sirius.

Ron sat on the couch with a ice pack on his temple, and tissue paper stuck in his nostrills to keep them from bleeding. Not only was Ron fuming, so was Hermione, she was angry with Harry for ruining what she had with Ron. She sat by the fire cursing Harry. Ron looked at her and she looked at him. " Ron are you ok? " he nodded. " Hermione, are you ok? " she nodded. She went and sat beside Ron and kissed him on the cheek. " I will get Harry for this. "

At Hogwarts sat Professor Trelawny in a daze, Filch was walking by and heard her say

_The Half Blood Prince will come forth soon to acompany the Boy Who Lived in killing the Dark Lord._

Filch walked in and she looked just fine, but she looked confused. _Had she made a prediction? _he thought _I need to tell Dumbledore about this._ with that he was off to speak with Dumbledore.

Far away, at Malfoy Manor, Lucius paced back and forth ponderering what his Master had just told him _" Lucius you now know what is in store for him, if you dont stop her..." _He walked quickly up the steps to his wife's room. " You.. how could you? " he said rage pulsing through his body. " I'm sorry I wasnt thinking, " the women sobbed. " Not a good answer... " he raised his wand and Draco Malfoy walked in, " DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? " Lucius looked at his son, " Draco! leave! " he said harshly. The women took her chance and grabbed his wand and stupifyed him. " Draco I must tell you something," " Yes Mother, what is it? " she looked at him " Draco I love you but I have made a mistake, I'm not pure blooded. " Draco looked at his mother for a second. " Mom, I cant believe this... " Draco was mad indeed but he knew his mother was in trouble and she had always been there for him. He didnt say this much but he loved her a lot. " Mom, I love you to much to let him do this to you! " " Draco dear, one more thing, your not and ordinary child, your the Half Blood Prince. " " Mom are you sure? " " Yes, Draco, I think you are in trouble here, you must leave! " " But what about you? " " Mom is it a bad thing that I am the Half Blood Prince? " She looked down at him " No Draco, there was a new prophecy written earlier today. It stated _The Half Blood Prince will come forth soon to accompany the Boy Who Lived in killing the Dark Lord._ " " No, this means I have to be Potters friend, " There was a smashing noise in the foyer of the Manor, " Lucius! " called a shrilling voice, it was the Dark Lord himself. This couldnt be good, Malfoy took his mom and hid her. He ran to the foyer, to stall him. " Draco! I didnt expect to see you, " " Well Dad told me to come get you and lead you to him. " Voldemort shook his head in disappointment, " Draco what did you do with that half blood of a mother you have, " " She's not here write know. " " YOU LIE! BRING HER TO ME OR I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE WITH HER'S! " Draco shook his head. " Ah hah! Courage, just like Potter," he spat. Draco hated to be compared to Potter but that was the last thing on his mind right know.

Draco's mother heard raised voices and she left her hiding place and headed to the foyer, to see what was going on. She was worried about her son.

Lucius awoke from the spell, to hear the Dark Lord yelling at someone. He was heading towards the noise when he bumped into his wife. He cursed her and carried her down the stairs. " Ah Lucius, about time you came down here, " " Sorry Master, " he said kissing the hem of Voldemorts robe. " She cursed me, and told him the truth. He said looking at his son. Voldemort looked at the boy and laughed " Lucius, you think your boy could kill me? " Lucius thought about this and replied " No, you would kill him. " There was silence for a few moments until Draco's Mother woke up. She screamed when she saw Voldemort looking down at her. "Lucius, I have a test for you, to once again prove your loyalty," Lucius looked at him " What is it Master?" Voldemort looked at him and said "You have to kill her Lucius." Lucius walked over to her and without thinking shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" " NO!" Draco yelled his mother was dead. " Master what should we do with _him_?" Lucius said. "Leave him the Ministry will be here shortly," and then they were gone. Draco ran to his room and grabbed his things, he shrank them and got his broomstick. He told his owl to find Harry Potter, and he followed it saying "I will get them..." He had killed somebody that Draco cared about. Draco was certain that the prophecy would come true.

Harry, Sirius, and Ginny, landed inside of the Potter house, Harry looked at Ginny shocked that she had followed him. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Harry we need to talk, let's go to your room." Harry nodded his head in reply and he lead her to his new room. When Harry walked in he put a locking charm on the door so no one could use Alohamora curse to get in, and he put a silencing charm on the door and the whole room. He then looked at Ginny who smiled "So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked. "I was wandering whether you meant what you said to me, when you left," Harry blushed, she smiled. "Yes Ginny I meant everything that I said!" Ginny looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Before she knew it she stood up and hugged Harry. She looked up at Harry, "Kiss me," she said, he leaned down and kissed her, they stayed like this for a few moments only breaking away to get air. Harry nugded Ginny and she fell back on his bed, Harry layed down on top of her and said "Ginny I love you," she said it back to him and they went back to kissing. Harry moved down to her neck and kissed it repeatedly unitl she moaned softly. He felt himself getting excited and Ginny felt him too, she rolled over on top of him and moved his hands onto her breast's. He masaged them, the whole time she moaned louder and louder. Harry couldnt restrain himself he was so excited he was poking her belly, she felt this and blushed. She reached her hand's up Harry's shirt and was rubbing his chest, she peeled his shirt off, then he took her's off. "Harry, do you want to go any further?" he nodded "Do you?" he asked. He knew the answer because she took her bra off and threw it down on the floor. Harry sat and stared at her, "Harry it's not polite to stare," he smiled. He rolled over on top of her and started kissing and sucking her nipples, she moaned he kissed down to her belly button, and then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. He peeled off her panties and threw them down, he leaned over her vagina and kissed it he began to lick it, and sucked her clit. He moved up and looked into her eye's,"Ginny do you really want to do this?" she nodded and Harry took his pants and boxers off, and slowly pushed into her, she grimaced, but told him to keep going. Harry pumped her until she moaned loudly in her climax, he pulled out and laid beside her. She looked at Harry and said "That was amazing!" Harry agreed, Ginny got on top of him and Harry started bouncing her up and down on him. They stayed up all night holding each other.

Well there's chapter 3

I'm working #4 right know

no title yet R&R please

thank you

EBCHPfan16


	4. An Unexpected Friendship

Chapter 4: An Unexpceted Friendship

Harry awoke to a loud smash the next morning, he looked towards the door and there was Draco Malfoy. He didnt notice Ginny, he was preoccupied with Sirius, who was trying to get rid of him. Harry threw the covers over Ginny, and asked what was going on, slipped his clothes on under the covers. "Sirius let him say what he came here to say," Harry said "Ok," Sirius replied. Draco walked over to Harry and extended his hand, Harry was shocked but shook Draco's hand. "Harry I want to say that... that... I am... sorry. For everything," Harry was dumbfounded, "Me too Draco." Harry couldnt refrain to ask this next question "Draco, why the sudden change of mind?" "I found out last night that I am not a pure blood. My Mother told me she was only half blood. She also told me that I am the Half Blood Prince." Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts and asked "Yeah but why are you here?" Draco told Harry about the prophecy that was newly written. Harry stood in awe for a moment then said "Draco this is my Godfather Sirius Black, you probably already know that though."

"I was about to ask you why he was here," Draco said.

"He didnt kill those people, he is innocent." Draco turned towards Sirius.

"I dont bite!" Sirius said, they laughed.

Harry assured that Sirius wouldnt hurt a fly, and for the moment he thought Draco was convinced. He still didnt understand why Draco was there.

OOO

Ron and Hermione sat outside in the garden talking to each other silently, when Aurthor Weasley walked outside and asked them. "Have you seen Ginny?" he asked. "No," they both replied. At that moment a group of people arrived in the garden: Harry, Draco, Ginny, Sirius, walked over to them. "Ginny there you are!" Author said. Author went to tell Molly Weasley that he had found Ginny.

"Harry what are you doing with that git?" said Ron.

"Like you care Ron," Harry replied.

"Ohhhh Harry's big stuff now that he has a mate that has an ego as big as his own," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Did I miss something?" Draco said.

"You missed a lot," Harry replied, Harry informed Draco of the fights they had gotten into.

"Harry, really why is _he _with you?" Hermione asked.

"You like to know wouldnt you?" Draco snapped.

Ron stood up, "Dont talk to her like that _Draco_!"

"What are you going to do Weaslbe?" Draco smirked.

Sirius stepped in between them, "Boys calm down, you need to work out your differences!"

"Move it murderer!" Ron said trying to keep his voice down.

Harry wipped out his wand and yelled "STUPIFY!"

Ron fell to the ground, and Hermione ran over to him, "Ron are you ok?" He nodded slightly. Mrs Weasley walked outside and screamed seeing Ron lying on the ground and Harry with his wand pointed at him.

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Molly yelled. "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, Ron needs to watch what he says about Sirius."

Author pulled Harry to the side and asked "What is he doing here?" Harry replied "He found out last night that he is the Half Blood Prince, and there is a new prophecy." Harry told Mr Weasley about the new prophecy, and Aurthor said he would talk to Ron and Hermione about it.

Harry kissed Ginny deeply and said he would miss her, and that he would see her at Kings Cross the next week. With that they were gone.

OOO

Harry and Draco had a very awkward final week of summer, it was weird trying to be friends with your x-arch nemisis. They would fly on there brooms for most of the day, that was something they never knew they had in common. Harry often wondered what people would say to him when they saw them hanging out. He finally decided that he never _had_ cared what people thought about.

OOO

Ron and Hermione sat at the Burrow wondering why Draco was with Harry. Ginny knew, but she went straight to her room. At that moment Author Weasley walked through the door and sat down to talk to them.

"I know you are wondering why Draco was with Harry" Author said

"Yeah we are! Do you know why?" Ron said

"Yes I do and I will tell you because Harry told me too." Author stated.

He told them about the prophecy and that Draco was the Half Blood Prince.

"You know Ron, Hermione, you should apologize to Harry." Author said.

"Why?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"For one, he didnt know you two where dating. You also said (quote) You wont do anything, why dont you quit ruining everyone elses lives and go home. Oh wait you dont have a home, or a family!(unquote) So you need to apologize!" Aurthor said.

"Dad!" Ron whined

"NO RON! YOU WILL APOLOGIZE!" Aurthor roared.

The rest of the week flew by for Ron and Hermione, before they knew it, it was August the 31st. They packed that night because in the morning they would be leaving very quick. As most of the time the Ministry would lend them a car to take them to Kings Cross. The next morning they got up and ate a little breakfast. They sent letters to Diagon Alley, to order there schoolbooks and supplies. The car would pick them up there at Diagon Alley. They flooed to Diagon Alley, they were going to pick there things up at the Leakey Cauldron. They then left for Kings Cross.

OOO

Harry and Draco were staying at the Leakey Cauldron, and they were going to take a cab to Kings Cross. They got the cab and made there way to Kings Cross.

OOO

Heres a thanks to those who haved reviewed my story so far.

**Ratica**- once again thank you, that was my first ever review.

**SexyGod**- Thank you too for Reviewing.

**Inukaino**- No its ok, you had a point, I just hope that you will keep reading my story, thank you.

I dont own anything Harry Potter, just the plot. Thats for Chap. 3, Chap. 4.

The next chapter called **Return to Hogwarts**.


	5. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Return to Hogwarts

Harry and Draco arrived fifteen minutes before the train was going to leave. Harry couldnt help but think what the year ahead would bring, already Draco came and apologized to him. Then Harry thought, _he never told me why he came, _Harry just shrugged it away. Draco said he was going to go meet his friends, and said that he would see him at school. Harry found an empty compartment and sat down, he couldnt wait till Ginny got here.

EBC

The Weasleys were running late like always, they arrived with five minutes left before the train would leave. They ran to the barrier, when they got there they didnt bother stopping, they just ran through. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, collected there hugs and kisses and got on the train. Ginny went to find Harry, and Ron and Hermione went to look for Dean and Seamus.

EBC

Harry was looking out the window when his compartment door opened, and Ginny walked in, smiling at him. He stood up and kissed her, "Oh I missed you so much!" Harry said.

"I missed you too," said Ginny. Not taking her eyes of him.

They sat down and she told him that Mr. Weasley had talked to Ron and Hermione. Harry said he didnt care, but she could look into his eyes and see he really did miss them.

EBC

Ron and Hermione couldnt find a empty compartment, so they tried to find Ginny and Harry. Ron didnt like the idea but he wanted to sit down so he didnt argue. They had to go to the prefects meeting first though, when left they found Harry and Ginny. They walked in the compartment, and Hermione said "Oh grow up! Both of you!"

"Your one to speak!" said Harry.

"I know Harry, but we need to talk things through. I miss being your friend!" said Hermione.

"Ok sit down," said Harry

Hermione smiled and sat down, Ron just sat down. They were silent for a few moments when Ron said "Harry... I am sorry for the things I said," Ron said looking down at the floor.

"Me too," Hermione said

They sat there, wondering what Harry was thinking. Harry opened his mouth then shut again, Ginny looked at him and he caught her eyes. He thought what am I putting her through. "I'm sorry too," Harry said.

"Harry we were going to tell you we were dating," said Hermione. Thinking about that night that almost ruined there friendship, she remebered how Harry just kissed her. She couldnt help to think that Harry was a great kisser.

"Oh Harry, the weirdest thing happened to us at the prefect meeting," said Ron.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Draco said he was sorry about everthing he ever said to us!" Hermione piped in.

EBC

The rest of the train ride went great, they talked and laughed, and Harry was glad they were friends again. He hoped the train would never stop, they were having so much fun.

EBC

Draco was beaten up badly, he couldnt walk, he saw his friends and they beat him to a bloody pulp. Draco knew why, him leaving behind his dad and befriending Harry, also the fact that he wasnt pure blooded didnt help either. People walked by but they didnt care, Malfoy didnt have many friends, that was mostly his and his fathers work.

EBC

Ginny said she was going to go to the ladies room and that she would be back. She went out the door and was heading to the bathroom when she saw someone lying limp on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

The body moved, "No..." he just laid his head down.

"Draco, is that you?" she said.

"Yes..." the voice said fading away.

She helped him up and walked him back to where Harry Ron, and Hermione was. They gasped when Ginny and Draco stumbled in.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"I dont know," replied Ginny.

"Hermione, you know a little bit about healing, can you help?" Harry said.

"Sure," she said.

She healed him the best she could. She was drained afterwards though, so Ron went to get her some chocolate. They remembered Professor Lupin's words about chocolate.

Draco sat up and they asked him what happened.

"I saw them on the platform and they acted like my friends, but when we got on the train and in a compartment. They started hitting me, and when I fell they kept kicking me, then they threw me out and left me there," Draco said.

"Why?" Harry asked. But he knew the answer already.

"I think it is because I am your friend now, but theres something else," Draco said.

Harry left it at that for now, he wasnt going to push him any further.

EBC

When Ron returned Draco told them what happened, they looked at him sad and shocked. The rest of the train ride went on in silence.

EBC

There spirits lifted at the sight of Hogwarts, they were back. They were excited about finding out what this year would bring them.

Well there was chapter five, I got the day off from school because of snow, so I went ahead and wrote it.

Hope you liked it. I dont have a title for the sixth chapter yet but it should be up soon.

To my reviewers,

**sumeR'sGirl-** you should finish your statement I would like to know if you liked it or not, thanks for reading.

**Inukaino-** Yeah its a weird twist, thanks for your reviews, and again thanks for reading

**I dont own anything Harry Potter just the plot.**

EBCHPfan16.


	6. The New Teacher

Chapter 6: The New Teacher

Harry, Draco, and Ginny made there way to a carriage, Ron and Hermione had went to take care of some prefect duties. Harry told Draco that they would go straight to Dumbledore about the inccident on the train. Harry and them went straight to the staff table to tell Dumbledore about what happened.

"Hello Harry, Ginny, and Draco! What may I do for you?" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Draco was attacked on the train," Harry stated.

"I am well aware of what has taken place Mister Potter. I will put Draco in a seprate dormatory than the other Slytherins," said Dumbledore.

Draco spoke up for the first time, "Thank You, Professor."

"Your quite welcome, you may sit with Harry and his friends if you would like," Dumbledore said.

"No, I need to find my er... uh..." Draco didnt have time to finish.

"Girlfriend?" Harry chipped in.

"Yes," Draco said. Then he said "See you tomarrow you guys,"

"Okay," Harry and Ginny replied in unison.

"He has changed indeed," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Dumbledore said.

Harry quickly changed the subject, "Whos going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked.

"You will see," Dumbledore said.

With that Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked to there House table. Hermione and Ron arrived shortly after, pretending to retch when they saw Harry and Ginny making out.

"Yuck!" Ron said

"Your so inmature Ron," Ginny stated.

Dumbledore stood up and asked them all to take a seat. Sorting began then, when it ended Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, newcomers, and those returning to Hogwarts. I have a few things to say before we begin the feast, firstly, all students note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits as always. Secondly, No student will be outside after dark, if you are and caught, you will be exspelled. We have a new teacher with us this year, it is his fir-... wait no, second actually. He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts... Harry Potter please stand up." Students gasp as Dumbledore told them that the famous Harry Potter would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

EBC

Harry stood up looking around as his fellow students applauded, except most of the Slytherins. Harry looked towards the staff table and nodded at Dumbledore, who nodded back. Most of the staff table looked almost as shocked as Harry did.

Dumbledore stood, and everything was silent again.

"These classes will take place in the afternoon, since Harry has classes too. Some of you have been taught by Harry before," He glanced at the people had taken part in D.A.

"Mister Potter held a secret organization last year, with the help of Miss Granger, and Mister Weasley. Harry would teach them spells to defend themselves, in case of an encounter with the Dark Lord himself. This organization was called Dumbledore's Army, D.A. for short." Dumbledore paused for a moment then continued.

"A few of the students Mister Potter taught, followed him into the battle at the Department of Mysterys last year." Dumbledore said

With that he sat down, and plates of food appeared in front of the students. The Great Hall was full of noise, the clanking of the forks and plates, and the students telling each other about there summer.

EBC

Harry and Ginny left the Great Hall together and made there way up to the common room, when they realized that they didnt know the password.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ginny replied.

Harry and Ginny walked down the corridor hand in hand, Ginny looked at Harry and shoved him up against the wall and started kissing him passionately.

She broke away and said "I love you Harry, and congradulations on becoming the new DADA teacher,"

"I love you too." was all Harry could reply before she was back on him and they stayed like that until there fellow Gryffindors appeared.

EBC

"God you two, get a room!" Ron said when he saw them.

"We will!" replied Ginny.

"Come on Harry," she said.

She led Harry through the common room and up to the boy's dormitory. When they got to Harry's bed, Ginny shoved him down, and climbed on top of him.

"Ginny, I love you, but we cant do this here. Ron will hear us." Harry said

"Harry, what happened to you? You used to be so rebellious." Ginny said, while putting a silence charm, and a locking charm on the bed hangings.

"There, better," Ginny said.

"Yes," said Harry.

EBC

The next morning Harry awoke, with Ginny beside him.

"Ginny," Harry said softly.

"Yeah," she said.

"We have to get up baby," Harry said.

Ginny rolled over and kissed Harry, "No... we... dont," she said while kissing him.

"Gin..ny ... yes we... do," Harry said through the kiss.

"Ok," she said.

Harry looked out of the bed hangings to see that everybody had already went down to breakfast. Harry got dressed and went down to the common room, to wait for Ginny. When she got there they walked down to the Great Hall, to find it completely empty. Plates full of food were still on the tables, then they heard a few screams outside. They found the oak doors wide open, then they saw the whole school body looking into the sky. Harry looked up and then he saw it, he pulled Ginny closer to him, Ginny screamed when she saw it.

"No... no.." Harry said

EBC

A/n Sorry for the cliffhanger, it wont be to long before I update it. Please read and review.

Thanks to all my reviewers

EBCHPfan16


	7. The Dark Mark

Chapter 7: The Dark Mark

There it was, plastered against the clouds, the Dark Mark. Everyone stood there for a moment, no one could beleive it. Dumbledore turned to Minerva, "Get the students back inside!" he said.

"ALL STAFF COME WITH ME!" Dumbledore shouted.

The students started to follow Professor McGonagall back to the castle. Harry stood there for moment, he was a teacher but he didnt know if Dumbledore wanted him to come or not.

"Harry, come with me please," Dumbledore said.

Harry said nothing and followed the Headmaster to the Forbidden Forest.

_"This is it, I'm going to face him. I'm going to die!" _Harry thought.

_"Thats no way to think,"_ said a voice in Harry's head.

Harry relized that this was the Headmaster's voice. _"Professor?" _Harry thought.

_"Yes," _replied the Headmaster's voice.

_"How are you doing this, and why?" _Harry thought.

_"Legilimency Harry, and I thought that you would be doubting yourself. So I thought I would pay your mind a visit, and to tell you that you have powers that no other wizard could ever harness. When you face him you will kill him, all you have to do is beleive in yourselve. That's all." _Dumbledore's voice said.

_"Thanks Professor," _thought Harry.

_"Your welcome Harry," _said Dumbledore.

Harry noticed a jet of green light was heading towards Dumbledore, Harry jumped out in front of him and muttered the countercurse "Finite Incantium!" the curse rebounded toward the person who cast it.

"Harry wait here," Dumbledore said. Dumbledore bounded off into the darkness.

"Come to me, Harry, come to me," Harry heard someone hiss.

Harry knew who the voice belonged to, he hesitated, then remembering what Dumbledore had said. He walked towards the voice.

EBC

Hermione and Ron watched from the window in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Oh Ron, I hope Harry's alright!" Hermione said.

"Me too Love," said Ron.

Then Ron caught sign of something, it was a stream of green light, then it disappeared. Ron gasped and Hermione screamed, the first battle had begun.

"Ron, I cant watch this, I'm going to bed," Hermione said. Ron kissed her and said goodnight. Ron went to the Boy's Dormitries, but not to sleep, he grabbed his wand and ran back down to the Common room and out the Portrait Hole.

EBC

Harry walked and walked, he followed the voice, and after a few minutes of walking found a cave. He walked in and found the Dark Lord sitting in a plump armchair.

"Ah! Harry we met again. Now that you made it, we are going to finish what started last June." Voldemort said.

Harry just stood there.

"So are you ready to die?" Voldemort said.

"Are _you_ ready to die?" Harry retorted.

"Ha! you kill _me?_ never," The Dark Lord said.

Voldemort stood, "Let's do this!" He said.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted.

"FINITE INCANTIUM!" Harry shouted back.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry could feel nothing but pain, he thought hard trying to break the curse. He fell to the floor screaming, finally he broke the curse.

"Nice job, Potter," Voldemort snarled. "You fight like your pathetic father," The Dark Lord said.

Harry was overcome with a very powerful rage. He stood up and shouted "Impedimenta,"

Voldemort laughed as the curse came hurdling towards him, he raised his wand to block it but it didnt work. The curse hit him and he flew back and hit the wall of the cave.

EBC

Ron ran into Neville as he ran down the Grand Staircase.

"Neville? What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Going to help Harry," he said firmly.

"Me too, Neville, lets get going," Ron said.

The two of them ran the rest of the way and didnt hesitate when they reached the forest. They used the four pointers spell to find out were Harry was. The battlefield was horrible, bodys were everywhere, either Death Eaters or Aurors lay motionless. They didnt see anyone they knew. They finally found the intrance to a cave. They went in slowly, when they reached the back of the cave they say Voldemort stand up and shoot the Imperius curse at Harry. Harry went rigid and and Voldemort said stand up and prepare to die. Ron and Neville watched as Harry followed the orders given to him. Ron stepped in and shouted "EXPELLIAMOS!" This caught Voldemort by suprise and his wand flew into the air, and Neville caught it.

Harry came out of the trance and thanked them.

"No prob," they both said.

Voldemort stood and blood was trickling down his snakelike face. "Bellatrix! come here!" Voldemort said. The witch known as Bellatrix appeared next to Voldemort.

"What my Lord?" she said.

"Kill the spairs," he said.

"NOOO!" Harry said but before he could do anything, Neville shouted "CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix fell to the floor in pain. Harry binded Voldemort, so he couldnt interfere.

After a few moments, Neville let up the curse, and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix slumped to the floor she was dead.

"ACCIO WAND!" Voldemort shouted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Harry.

Voldemort disappearated before the curse hit him.

Neville pointed his wand at Bellatrix's dead body and said "Locomotor Bellatix."

EBC

The battle had ended and Dumbledore was looking for Harry. The teachers started to walk back to the castle, when out of the edge of the forest emerged Harry, Ron, Neville, and the dead body of Bellatrix. The staff stood in awe as the three of them walked toward them. Harry was brusied and cut, but the others looked fine.

"Harry what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I followed Voldemort's voice, and fought him. He was about to kill me when Ron and Neville showed up, and saved me. Neville killed Bellatrix, and I almost killed Voldemort." Harry said.

EBC

Over the next few weeks Harry, Ron, and Neville were the talk of the school. Harry's lesson's were going fine. He had the class practicing dueling.

EBC

Hope you liked that chapter, Sorry it took so long to update. I went on vacation. The title to the next chapter will probly be O.W.L.'s Results.

Thanks to all my Reviewers.

**blackbelt1982-** Thanks for the review. I took your advice and thats what the next chapter will be about, I have it all worked out.

**Inukaino-** Thanks for the review, and yeah me too.

Thanks for reading,

EBCHPfan16


	8. OWL's Results

Chapter 8: O.W.L's Results

Harry was bombarded with questions over the next few days by eager students who wanted know what happened. Harry told them that when he felt like it that he _might_ tell them. He had of course told Hermione, and Ginny what had happened. There was, of course those who thought Harry's story was a load of dragon dung. The Slytherins made snide comments towards Harry and Ginny at every chance they got. The only Slytherin who didnt say anything was Draco Malfoy. One Day Harry was walking down the hall with Ginny, and Crabbe said, "Look at the infamous Harry Potter and his slut of a girlfriend!" There was collective gasps all around the corridor, as people stopped to watch. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and walked up to Crabbe.

"Crabbe, if I ever hear you mention her name again, I will torture you, as Neville did to that Bitch Bellatrix!" there were more gasped's at this. Neville was standing in the crowd and people fearfully glanced at him, Neville smirked at them and continuing to watch Harry.

"Potter, you cant beat me, or the Dark Lord! So I would advise you to watch your mouth! Now take your _slutty_ girl-," he didnt finish the sentence because Harry punched him the nose. Goyle came and tired to help but Neville hit him with a binding jynxe, so he couldnt interfere. Harry was on top of Crabbe beating his face to a bloody plup.

EBC

Ron and Hermione were walking down the hall when they noticed a big group of people standing around two people fighting. They pushed through the crowd and saw that Harry was beating the hell out of Crabbe.

"HARRY STOP!" yelled Ginny.

Ron grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him off of Crabbe. Harry looked over at Ginny who was crying.

"Ginny I... WAIT!" Ginny had took off running down the hall.

Harry made to follow but Ron grabbed him.

"Give her some time mate," Ron said

EBC

Draco Malfoy sat in his room behind the portrait of Sir Cadogan, when the portrait hole swung open and Ginny running in crying. She ran over to him and ploped down on the couch beside him, Draco took her into his arms and tried to comfort her. She looked up at him and before she knew it she was kissing him. Draco took of her shirt and massaged her breasts, taking a nipple into the mouth sucking on it, Ginny moaned with pleasure. Ginny removed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, Draco removed her pants and panties, soon there were both making love. Draco stuck it in and moved her up and down, Ginny moaned out his name, and he climbed on top of her and pounded her brains out. She reached her climax first, Draco lasted a few more seconds and let go.

EBC

Harry waited about thirdty minutes then he went looking for her, he walked by Draco's room and heard someone moan his name. Harry opened the portrait hole and gasped when he saw Ginny bouncing up and down on Draco.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Harry yelled.

Draco looked at Harry as Ginny hopped off Draco, putting her panties on.

"Harry ... I..." Draco said.

"FUCK YOU MALFOY!" said Harry as he cut Draco off.

With that Harry turned on his heel's and ran out of the room, he walked around the castle for a little while. Then ran to Gryffindor tower, ran right past Hermione and Ron who were sitting by the fire. Harry went straight to the Boy's Dormitries, and got his invisibility cloak, ran back down to the common room and ignored Hermione as she asked him what was wrong. Harry through the cloak on and walked to his favorite hiding spot.

EBC

Hermione looked at Ron after Harry left and said, "We better go find him, and see whats wrong," Ron agreed.

Hermione used the _Disillusionment charm_ and turned them both invisible.

"Hermione you check the castle and I'll check the grounds," Ron said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok," Hermione said.

"Ron if you find him send up red sparks ok?" Hermione said.

"Ok," Ron replied.

EBC

Harry knew the only person that would find him would be Hermione, she knew were he went when he was upset about something. She went to the Astronomy tower and found him crying leaning against the barrier. She pointed her wand into the sky and was about to send sparks up when Harry stopped her.

"Please dont, Hermione, I need a girl to talk to about this," Harry said.

"Ok," Hermione replied, as she sat down beside him.

"Hermione, I caught Ginny having sex with Draco in his room," Harry said through sobs.

"Oh my," Hermione said.

"I thought she loved me Hermione, I took her virginity and she took mine," Harry cried.

"You two had sex?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you remeber that night that I punched Ron a few times, well she went to Gordric's Hollow with me, and we had sex," Harry said reminescently.

"Harry I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"I just dont know why she would cheat on me," Harry said, crying even harder.

Hermione wrapped her arm around him and tried to comfort him.

"Harry, why were you beating up Crabbe?" Hermione asked.

"He called Ginny _slutty_ so I beat him to a pulp," Harry said.

Harry leaned against Hermione and placed his head on her shoulder, still crying. Hermione ran her hand through his hair, and remebered the night at the Burrow when Harry kissed her.

"Harry do you remeber the night you kissed me at the Burrow?" Hermione asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, why?" Harry said.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Because over the summer I began to like you a lot, and I thought you were talking about me when you said you liked someone esle. I liked you ever since I met you. Last year, when we were in the Department of Mysterys and you got hit with that curse, I thought you had died. When we got back here, when everone was asleep, I sat by your bed and stayed with you all night." Harry said drying his eyes on his sleeve, and then looking her in the eyes.

"Harry...," Hermione began.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I love you," She finished.

"And I love you too Hermione Jane Granger," Harry said.

"But Hermione, what about Ron?" Harry said.

"I dont know yet Harry, I need some time to think," Hermione said.

Hermione and Harry walked back to the common room to find Ron there waiting for them.

"Harry whats wrong mate?" Ron said looking worried at the sight of his best friend.

"I caught Ginny and Draco, having sex," Harry replied as he brushed past him and ran to the sixth year's dormitries.

EBC

Harry got up extra early and went down to Breakfast by himself, he ate a few pieces of toast. Hermione and Ron walked over to him as everyone got to breakfast. Just then thousand's of owls rushed into the Great Hall, there were more owls than usual and everyone got a letter from the Ministry of Magic.

Harry opened his to find his O.W.LS's results, he read the front of the letter,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are sorry for the delay, but do to current events_

_we had to delay grading the O.W.L exams. Which_

_in turn, delayed us in sending out the results to them._

_We are very sorry._

_Amelia Bones, Ministress of Magic._

Harry flipped over the paper and looked at his scores.

_History of Magic -- A Acceptable_

_Astronomy -- O Outsanding_

_Divination -- O Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures -- E Exceed's Expectations_

_Potions -- O Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts -- E Exceed's Expectations_

_Charms -- O Outstanding_

_Transfiguration -- O Outstanding_

_Ancient Runes -- N/A_

_Muggle Studies -- N/A_

_Herbology -- O Outstanding_

_Arithmacy -- N/A_

_You have made 9 O.W.L's. Congradulations!_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

EBC

"Harry, how many O.W.L.'s did you get?" Hermione asked.

"Nine, you?" Harry replied.

"Twevle," Hermione said with smile.

"You both did better than me!" Ron said.

"How many did you get," Harry questioned.

"Eight," Ron said with a frown.

"At least you did better than Fred and George," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said.

Hermione walked over and kissed Ron on the lips. Harry looked away, _what did I do? I just made out with Hermione! and we told each other we love each other! what the hell is going on! I betrayed my best friend! _Harry thought.

"Harry are you ok?" Ron asked, seeing the look on his friends face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I'm going to bed," Harry said.

He said good night to them, and went to bed.

EBC

The next morning Harry was eating breakfast and Ginny sat down beside him, "Harry...I-" she began, but Harry cut her off.

"Go away!" Harry said firmly.

"Harry I love you!" Ginny replied.

"Dont you mean _Draco?_" Harry said very coldly.

Ginny started crying, "HARRY! I LOVE YOU!" she said.

"GO AWAY!" Harry yelled back.

Draco walked over and stood in Harry's face, "Didnt you here what she said you son of a _bitch!_"

Harry wipped out his wand and aimed it at Draco's heart, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DONT YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY! RECTASHIMPRA!" Harry yelled as he sent Draco flying.

Everyone was watching know, Professor McGonagal started to get up but Dumbledore stopped her. "It wouldnt be wise to stop Harry when he is this angry," Dumbledore said.

"FLIPENDO!" Draco shouted.

"PROTIGO!" Harry shouted blocking the spell.

"EXPELLIAMOS! IMPEDEMINTA!" Draco said.

"PROTIGO!" Harry blocked the first curse but the second hit him sending him flying back.

Draco smirked, "Look Potters going to cry! go cry to your mom-"

Harry felt the same rage consume him like it did when he had fought Voldemort, before Draco finished his sentence Harry shouted "CRUCIO!"

The cusre hit Draco in the chest and he flew back against a wall. Harry quickly broke the curse, realizing what he had just done. Draco lay there panting and Harry felt a curse hit him in the shoulderblades, Professor Snape levitated Harry towards the Headmaster, He had stunned him.

EBC

Harry awoke in the Hospital Wing, and he sat up and looked around. The clock on the wall said 8:30 a.m. everyone was still at breakfast, Harry noticed a piece of parchment on the beside table. He picked it up and read it,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have been informed that you have used the Crucactus Curse on_

_a fellow student, Albus Dumbledore assured us that Mr. Malfoy provoked_

_you into using the curse. But just to be sure at 6:00 p.m. we will come to ask _

_a few questions, you will go ahead and teach your lesson's today._

_your's truely,_

_Corniellus Fugde, Minister of Magic_

Harry put the letter in his pocketr and started of towards his classroom.

EBC

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, and I'm very sorry it took so long to update.

please read and review.

The next chater is, The Ministry and The Patronuses.


	9. The Ministry and the Patronuses

Chapter 9: The Ministry and The Patronuses

_**Warning: this chapter contains a sex scene.**_

Harry wondered what was going to happen later that night, when he would meet with the Minister of Magic. Today was Harry's free day, he had to teach Defense classes all day. Harry had to teach all years and different houses, first he had to teach all the sixth years. Then seventh, fifth and fourth. Then next friday he had to teach third, second, and first (I put that just so you would know).

EBC

Hermione and Ron walked towards Harry's classroom, talking excitedly all the way. They walked in to Harry's classroom, to find him sitting behind his desk head in his hands. He looked up at them and they both took notice to how strained he looked.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione said timidly.

"I have a lot on my mind right know, I -- dont want to -- er -- talk about it ok?" Harry said looking at them both.

"That's fine," said Hermione sounding hurt.

"I -- er -- I'm really sorry," said Harry hastily.

"Ron, lets take our seats," Hermione said not looking at Harry.

At that moment a few students from Ravenclaw came in, followed by the remainder of the Gryffindor sixth year's. Once everyone had arrived, (the whole of the sixth year, the classroom had been enlarged,) Harry stood up and adressed the class.

"We have been working on dueling of late, but seeing as everyone has improved we will move on to Corperal Patronuses. Now before we start I will demonstrate," Harry stood at full hieght, thought about how happy he was when he found out Sirius was alive, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Harry watched as the silver stag cantered around the room. When it vanished he said to the class, "You may now begin, remember, be thinking of your most happiest thought."

Hermione's Patronuse emerged from her wand on her first try, seeing as she was a D.A. member last year, a silver otter emerged from her wand. Ron had never produced a patronus so after about ten tries a silver lion emerged from his wand. At the end of the lesson Harry noticed that 2/3's of the class produced a corperal patronus, the rest at least managed a silver mist.

Harry told Ron and Hermione he would talk to them later, and he waited while the seventh years walked in looking very excited. Harry had them continue to practice the patronus charm, because they hadnt mastered it yet.

EBC

"I hope Harry's okay," said Hermione on there way to transfiguration.

"Yeah," said Ron.

One hour and forty five minutes later they emerged from the Transfiguration classroom, heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

"It's not a good sign," said Hermione as they walked.

"I know were only three weeks into this term, and things have already gone wrong," said Ron.

"You think Harry's still sad over Ginny?" said Hermione.

"Hermione! He walked in on Ginny and Draco last night!" Ron said fiercely.

"I know Ron, but--" Hermione started, but Ron interjected.

"It's not that, I know it isnt, there is something he hasnt told us yet. It probably has something to do with him using the Crucactus Curse on Malfoy today," Ron said.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"He just needs time to think, so lets give him some space okay?" Ron said.

"Ok," Hermione said.

EBC

Harry sat in his classroom after the class thinking, _"What's going to happen tonight? What if they expell me? Oh god, what will I tell Hermione if they expell me? I'm screwed!"_ at that moment there was a knock on the door, "Come in," Harry said.

"Harry," said Ginny as she walked through the door.

"What! What do you want?" Harry said agitated.

"I'm so sorry, Harry... please forgive me, Harry..." She said.

"You know Ginny, you were the first person I ever truely loved, and you go and cheat on me?" Harry said sadly."I LOVED YOU! YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" Harry shouted.

Ginny stood rooted to the spot, crying "I love you..." She said sobbing.

Harry brushed past her and ran from the room. He ran out of the castle and towards the lake, he sat there for the remainder of lunch watching the Giant Squid when he drifted off to sleep... He was in a house, he walked up the steps to the second floor where he saw Voldemort sitting in a high backed chair, the windows had shades over them so no light could get in.

"Ahh, what brings you here Lucius?" said Voldemort.

"I came to tell you the rest of your's and Potter's prophecy," said Lucius.

How did you find the rest out? said Voldemort.

"I _paid_ a visit to my _son_ at school, and read his mind. Potter told him the whole thing in detail," said Lucius.

"Is it true that Potter produced a Crucactus Curse?" said Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord," said Lucius.

"One moment Lucius, Hello Harry," He said looking where Harry's dream body stood. "So, you now know that I will soon atain the rest of the prohecy,"

Harry stood there and watched in horror as Voldemort raised up from the chair and shouted, "_CRUCIO!"_

Harry squirmed in pain under Voldermort's curse, "Haaahaaaaahaaaa!" Voldemort and Lucius howled in laughter.

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" shouted Hermione.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione sitting over him crying, "Harry, I came out here looking for you and I saw you thrashing about," she said stroking his cheek.

"Voldemort knows the prophecy," Harry said.

"What prophecy?" said Hermione.

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said standing up and running to the castle Hermione on his heel's.

EBC

Dumbledore sat in his office, talking to Corniellus Fudge.

"What do you intend to do with Mr. Po..." Dumbledore said but was interupted when the door crashed open, Harry running in followed by Hermione.

"Harry what's wrong?" said Dumbledore.

"VOLDEMORT KNOW'S THE PROPHECY!" Harry shouted.

Fudge flinched when he heard Voldemort's name.

"Harry are you sure of this?" said Dumbledore.

"YES! I was down by the lake, when I fell asleep. Voldemort was talking to Lucius, and Voldemort knew I was there. He used the Crucactus Curse on me!" said Harry.

"What prophecy!" said Fudge.

Dumbledore recalled the prophecy to Fudge and Hermione.

"Ooooh Harry! Why didnt you tell me and Ron?" said Hermione.

"I wasnt ready to tell anyone," said Harry.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US, HARRY!" Hermione said crying.

Harry stood confused, on the verge off letting all his greif out, and on the verge off blowing something up. Harry looked around the room and everyone was looking at him. With sudden movements Harry sprang from the room, and ran down the hall heading towards the Astronomy tower.

EBC

"Mr.s Granger, please refrain from following Harry," said Dumbledore cooley.

"WHAT! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT HE WANTS!" Hermione yelled.

"He needs to be left alone," Dumbledore said flatly.

"YOUR THE REASON HE'S ACTING LIKE THIS, FIRST YOU LEAVE HIM WITH THE DURSLEYS! THEN YOU WAIT UNTIL AFTER SIRIUS'S DEATH TO TELL HARRY HE'S THE FINAL WEAPON AGAINST VOLDEMORT!" said Hermione. With that said she ran from the room heading to Harry's hiding spot.

EBC

Harry sat against the wall of the Astronomy tower greiving, when he heard footsteps. Harry watched as Hermione's angelic frame walked onto the top of the tower.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said timidly.

"Hey," Harry said in a trance while he drooled at her body.

"Harry, I'-- stop staring Harry," said Hermione.

"Sorry, and its okay, I just wasnt ready to tell anyone.

Hermione sat beside him and put her arm around him. Harry laid his head against her chest, and proceeded to grieve.

"Harry," Hermione said.

Harry pulled his head up and looked at her, "Yeah," Harry replied.

She pulled him close and kissed him passiontly. Harry returned the kiss with eqaul vigor, as they fell to floor rolling about kissing.

"Her--mio--ne, I l--ov--e y--ou," Harry managed to say through the kiss.

"I l--ove y--ou t--oo," replied Hermione.

Hermione's hands ran through Harry's hair making him moan, Hermione rolled on top of him and proceeded to kiss his chin. Hermione slid her hand through the waistbands of Harry's pants, grasping his member making him shutter. Harry did the same but clasping her ass in his hands, massaging it tenderly.

"Oooh god Harry!" Hermione moaned.

Hermione pulled her hand out of his pants and undid the button and zipper on his them. She pulled them down and took Harry's throbbing member into her mouth.

"Aaaaah, Mione!" Harry almost screamed.

Hermione head bobbed up and down on him until he released in her mouth, Harry rolled her over and pulled her pants down. Also pulling down her moist panties and driving his tongue into her.

"OOOOOOOH!" yelled Hermione.

Harry wiggled his tongue around inside her until she climaxed. Harry proceeded in pulling of there pants farther down and sliding back on top of her.

"Harry, I want you do it," she panted.

Harry smiled and slowly entered her, she grimaced but told him to continue. Harry slowly rocked his hips against hers until she started moaning at every thrust.

"HARRY! OOOH HARRY," Hermione moaned.

Harry steadily got faster and faster, Hermione rolled him over and started riding him. He moved up and down with her until they both climaxed.

EBC

Harry walked back to Dumbledore's office with Hermione right beside him, they had freshened up a bit before heading back. Dumbledore had given Harry they password to Harry incase Harry had ergent news.

"Chocolate Frogs," Harry said.

The eagle spun up reaviling the spiral staircase, they hopped onto it and rode it to the door. Where Harry knocked.

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Can I speak with Fudge?" Harry said.

"Come in," Dumbledore replied.

Harry and Hermione walked into the room and sat down.

"Professor, have my classes been canceled?" Harry asked.

"No, Severus is attending to them for you," Dumbledore said.

"Okay. Well, Minister, what do you intend to do with me?" Harry said.

"You will have to attend a anger management sermon over the Christmas holidays," Fudge said.

"How long will it be?" Harry asked.

"Two days," Fudge replied.

"Oh! Dont forget you have two detentions coming up, due to the magic you used over the summer," Fudge said.

"Harry you and Hermione may leave know," Dumbledore stated.

"Okay," Hermione piped up.

With that they left the room.

EBC

well theres chapter 9, sorry it took so long to update, I have exams coming up, and I need to study and what not. Also I made a mistake, in an earlier chapter I said that Ameilia Bones was the Minister, but that wont happen till later. Fudge needs to be Minister for a few more chapters.

If any of you have a question feel free to ask, or if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.

Thank you all for my reviews,

**EBCHPfan16**


	10. Affairs & Quiddicth

Chapter 10: Affairs and Quiddicth

Harry and Hermione walked together down the stone corridor that led to Gryffindor tower.

"So... have you made a desicion yet?" Harry asked slowley.

"Harry James Potter! I think my desicion was made on top of the Astronomy tower! I thought it was obvious," Hermione replied.

"Well I wasnt sure," Harry said.

"One problem though," Hermione said.

"Whats that?" Harry asked.

"How am I going to break it to Ron?" Hermione said.

"I dont know," Harry said.

"Well i'll think of something okay?" Hermione reassured.

"Alright," Harry replied.

With that Harry leaned over and gave Hermione a very passionate kiss.

"I love you," Hermione said.

"I love you too," Harry said.

EBC

The weekend flew by, and not many students seemed to notice how quick the year was going too. September turned to November and turned to October, the first Quiddicth match was approaching. Harry wasnt to fond of it seeing as he was banned from Quiddicth for ever. Harry's heart lept when Dumbledore walked up to him two week's before the match carrying his Firebolt.

"I beleive.. that this belongs to you, I found it in the Dungeons," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked up into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and said,"Thank you, does this mean that I can play?"

"Of course. Also I believe Gryffindor needs to hold tryouts, and it needs a captain," Dumbledore finished and walked away.

"Shit," Harry said. Ron had forgot about tryouts, now the team was going to be horrible.

Harry turned on a heel and made his way to the Gryffindor tower, he needed to find Ron.

EBC

Harry walked through the portrait hole and saw Ron in the corner staring at the floor, "Oh shit," he mumbled. Hermione must have broke the news to him already.

Harry slowly made his way towards the place where Ron sat, "Hey Ron, you okay mate?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and me just broke up," he said sadley.

"Ron I am really sorry, but how could you forget to hold try-outs for the Quidditch team?" Harry said.

Ron looked up quickly, "Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

Ron stood at that moment and cleared his throat loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Well, in two week's we play Ravenclaw. The fact is we dont even have a team. Seeing as tomorrow is Saturday we will hold try-outs, for now I'll take over as captain. When we fill the vacancy's on our team we will vote for a captain. We need three Chasers, we will also have try-outs for Seeker and Beaters. Thank you," Ron looked back at Harry, "Thanks for reminding me," Ron said.

"No problem," Harry replied.

"So why did you and Hermione break up?" Harry asked.

"I broke up --," Ron began but was cut off "You broke up with her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I... uhh well I sort of... had sex with Luna while we were dating," Ron said.

"YOU WHAT!" Harry yelled, everyone was paying attention now.

"Harry come outside with me," Ron said.

Harry followed him and they went to a classroom down the Fat Lady's corridor.

"Harry she told me that she had found someone esle, and then I told her about me and Luna. We broke up and are back to being friends," Ron said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"We cool," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

EBC

The next day Harry found himself out on the Quiddicth Pitch at try-outs, he was the only one there trying out for Seeker so he was appointed the Seeker position. Ginny had decided to go out for Chaser. So did Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, they were the only sixth year's trying out for Chaser. A second year girl named Mila Frandan, was there for Chaser, and so was a third year boy named John Templeton. Four people showed up for the Beater position, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Seamus, and Dean. First they were going to hold try-out's for Chaserfirst. Ron sent Lavender, Parvati, and Mila up to see how good they could work together as a team. Colin and Dennis went up at the same time to try and hit the Bludgers at the three girls. Ron was trying to make the Chasers feel like they were in a real game, while trying to see how could Colin and Dennis were. After a few laps of that Mila got hit in the stomach with the Bludger and fell from her broom. Lavender got right after that from a Bludger from Dennis, so Harry took them both up to the Hospital Wing. Ginny and the second year boy named John Templeton replaced them, and Seamus and Dean replaced the Creevey brothers. After another couple laps Ron went up to guard the goal posts, and had the three act like they were in a real game. After about fifteen goals were made out of twenty attempts Ron called them to a halt.

"Okay, first of all I want you all to know that you did bloody brilliant. Harry and I will discuss this over and tell you who made it onto the team later tonight. That will be all thank you everyone who came out," Ron finished and walked over to where Harry was standing.

"What do you think mate?" Ron asked.

"It's going to be a tough decision," Harry replied.

"You got that right," Ron replied.

With that the two of them made there way back to Gryffindor Tower, talking about who they should pick.

EBC

Later that night Ron and Harry stood in the middle of the Common Room, "First off lets give a round of applause to those who tried out today," Harry said. There was a short applause.

"We want you to know that it was a very hard decision," Ron said.

"We want you to hold your applause until after were done, please," Harry stated.

"For Chaser we have Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, and John Templeton," Ron said.

"For Beater we have Dean Thomas, and Colin Creevey," Harry said.

"I'm pleased to anounce that Harry is reapointed to the Seeker position," Ron said.

There was a thunderous roar of applause and cheering for the old and new players on the team.

Harry raised his hand and silenced the Common Room, "I'm very happy to say that our new Captain is Ron Weasley!"

More cheering and screaming, for the Gryffindor team.

After everyone had gone to bed and it was only Harry, Ron, and Hermione, left in the Common Room Harry turned to Ron.

"Ron," Harry said.

"Yeah mate?" Ron replied.

"There is something I need to tell you," Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Go ahead mate?" Ron said.

"Las--" Harry started but Hermione interjected.

"Ron what Harry is going to say, might make you mad... or... sad," Hermione stated.

Ron looked at Harry, "Well go on! Tell me already!"

"Remember me telling you about that dream I had about Voldemort learning what the prophecy said?" Harry said.

"Yeah mate," Ron said a bit confused.

"Also how Hermione comforted me later that day," Harry said looking at his shoe's.

Ron just nodded.

"Well me and Hermione also had sex that day, and I'm the person that Hermione broke up with you for," Harry said quickly.

Ron just looked dumbfounded as he stood up and walked away.

"Don't worry Harry, Ron will be okay," Hermione said as she took Harry's hand.

Harry and Hermione just sat in the Common room holding each other until they fell asleep.

_Harry was looking at Voldemort with sheer hate in his eye's. Voldemort looked at Harry and said "Well Harry, you have come a long way just to die like your Mother and Father. I will give you one last chance, join me Harry! I can teach you things you have never even dreamed of."_

_"NEVER! REDUCTO!" Harry shouted. The curse missed by inches and busted through the window behind Voldemort._

_"Hahahahaha! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort scoffed._

_"ANCILE NATURAE!" Harry shouted._

_A yellow beam shot out of Harry's wand and it encircled Harry, but it was to late, some of the curse made it through. Harry was knocked backwards and he crashed through the window behind him and fell..._

"AAAAAHAAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA," Harry awoke with a start.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I had a dream, I was dueling Voldemort. He shot the Killing Curse at me and I said something and a shield came out of my wand but it was to late. It hit me and I was knocked through a window and I fell from the top of this tower," He said.

"Oh it was just a dream," Hermione said while holding him.

"I have a feeling it was much, much, more." Harry said.

EBC

Well That's Chapter 10, I'm sorry for the late update but I was on vacation. If your wondering what 'Ancile Naturae' means, it's Shield Death in Latin. 'Ancile' means sacred shield (supposed to have fallen from Heaven). 'Naturae' just means Death.

**Christi-McIntyre** - Thank you for alarming me of my many error's. I will work hard on my grammer and whatnot, but I may miss a few things. Thank You! for rewieing.

**katie9632005** - It is a Harry/many pairing story I have decided. I dont know how long Harry will be with Hermione.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL! JKR OWNS ALL CHARACTERS AND SUCH. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. PLEASE DONT SUE.**


	11. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Chapter 11: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

Harry awoke the next morning in the Common Room on a couch with Hermione snuggled up beside him. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

She groggily opened her eye's and looked at Harry, "Good Morning."

"And good morning to you too," Harry replied.

Just then a loud crack sounded beside them making them both jump.

"Harry Potter sir... Dobby comes to tell you that sir Dumbledore needs to speak with you," The house-elf said.

"Okay, Thanks Dobby," Harry said standing up.

"I will see you at breakfast," Harry told Hermione.

"See you then," She replied.

Harry walked down the corridor leading to Dumbledore's Office, the gargoyle stepped aside after Harry said the password "Chocolate Frogs," Harry climbed up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry walked in and sat down, "Good Morning Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry greeted Dumbledore back and Dumbledore said, "Harry I called you here to let you know that... " Dumbledore paused and with a sad look on his face said "Harry, the final battle between you and Voldemort looms ever closer. I fear that you will not be ready for this encounter, so therefore I grant you permission to use my personal library.

"How will using your books help me defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry, my library contains knowledge about very old and powerful curse's, some of them though, I must tell you are considered Dark magic. I will also hold private lessons with you every Friday.

"But sir, what about my class'es? Who will teach them?" Harry asked.

"Remus will be returning to his post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said.

Harry smiled at the thought of Remus returning. "Harry these lessons that I will give you will last all day, should you wish to fufill the prophecy." said Dumbledore.

Harry looked at the Headmaster for a moment, waiting for him to continue. "I know Harry that you have thought about not trying to defeat Voldemort, about giving up and not doing anything."

"Sir, I havent thought that much about the prophecy, it's a lot to take in," said Harry.

"I know Harry, just think about it today and tell me after dinner what your decision is," Dumbledore said.

"Professor?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry?"

"I was just thinking, in the vision I had a while back, the one were I found out that Voldemort was about to hear about the rest of the prophecy," Harry paused.

"Continue please Harry," Dumbledore said.

"How was he able to cast the Cruciatus Curse on me?" asked Harry.

"He is using Occlumency against you, He threw you out of his mind by using that Curse," Dumbledore said. "Is that all Harry?" Dumbledore added.

Harry wondered whether he should tell Dumbledore about the dream he had had last night, "Yeah it is," said Harry deciding against telling Dumbledore.

"Very well, I shall see you this evening," sad Dumbledore.

Harry got up and the left the Office with a million thoughts running through his head.

EBC

Ron woke up a little earlier than usually and thought it was due to the fact that he had had a weird dream. Harry and Hermione had told him they were going out, Ron decided it was time to get up so he went down to the Common Room. When Ron reached the bottom of the staircase he realized that his dream was not a dream. There before him were Harry and Hermione snuggled on the couch, Ron turned around and ran back up the stairs. When Ron got back to his four poster, sat down and thought. _Harry and Hermione, dating? But I was her boyfriend. _and another voice in his head said, _"Well your not anymore," _

Ron replied, _"But still it's to soon."_

The voice said, _"It was too soon for you and Luna to start dating!"_

Ron sat and waged war in his mind about Harry and Hermione for a long time until the door opened and Harry walked in looking as glum as Ron.

"Oh, sorry mate," said Harry.

Harry was walking back out of the room until Ron said, "Harry, we need to talk."

Harry turned around and nodded his head and sat down on his bed, "Yeah, we do." said Harry.

"Harry, you tell me what's wrong with you and I will tell you whats wrong with me," Ron said.

"Okay, well first of all there is something I have to tell you before you can understand what's wrong. Last year, after we got back from the Ministry Dumbledore told me what the prophecy was about. Basically it said that at the end of July a boy will be born to a family that have defied the Dark Lord three times. That this boy would be Voldemort's match, that I would have a 'power the Dark Lord knows not'. That he would mark me as his equal." Harry pointed up at his scar, "Also it said that neither of us could live while the other survies."

Ron just gaped at Harry for a moment then nodded his head, "Well Dumbledore has decided to give me private lesson's, and he thinks that I wont try and fufill the prophecy. I have till after dinner to make my decision, to fufill the prophecy or just give up." Harry concluded.

"Well my problem is nothing compared to that, but I was just wanting to say that I give you and Hermione my blessing," said Ron.

"Ok, well now that that is settled lets go get some breakfast," said Harry smiling.

EBC

Hermione was walking down a deserted corridor when three people jumped out from behind a statue and grabbed her.

"Potter and Weasley not here to save the day this time slut!" shreiked Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

Pansy pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione and shouted "_CRUCIO_!" Hermione writhed around on the ground screaming agony as a jet of red light hit Pansy in the back.

"Let her go!" said Neville Longbottom.

Crabbe and Goyle pulled out there wand's just as they heard "_Petrificus totalus!_" Crabbe and Goyle fell to the ground.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Harry running toward's her limp body, Ron right behind him. Neville ran over also. "Neville run down to the Great Hall and get Dumbledore!" Harry said, "_Locomoter mortis,_" said Harry.

Harry and Ron took Hermione to the Hospital wing and soon were joined by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, and Neville. Dumbledore walked up to Harry and said "Harry you need to calm down."

Harry was pacing back and forth and then turned to Dumbledore, "I will do it!"

"Do what?" said Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment then she said "Nevermind."

"Alright then Harry, I will see you on Friday after Breakfast. And Poppy, will Miss Granger be alright?"

She nodded and Dumbledore looked at them all then left with McGonagall in his wake.

EBC

Hermione had to stay in the Hospital for the rest of the week, Friday arrived and Harry found himself walking to Dumbledore's Office. He wondered what Dumbledore was going to teach him, and how he was going to do so. Harry knocked on the door to Dumbledore's Office and the Headmaster repiled "Come in."

Harry walked in and sat down in the seat in front of Dumbledore. "Harry before we begin I just want you to promise that if I die, you will continue to train."

Harry didnt believe what he was hearing, "Yes Sir, I will continue to train. But Professor, why are you saying this?"

"Because, I think that Voldemort will try and kill me before the year is over," said Dumbledore.

"But Voldemort is scared of you isnt he?" said Harry.

"No I am afraid not, for when he heard the rest of the prophecy, Voldemort found that I cannot defeat him. Only you can," said Dumbledore sadly.

Harry just looked at his Headmaster, He couldnt believe what Dumbledore had just said.

"Now, Harry, today I will be teaching you about a spell called Contego. It is a more advanced form of the Protego spell, it protects you from some Dark Magic, and such spells as Expelliamos will rebound back at the caster. Now Harry if you will follow me we will make our way to the Room of Requirement, so that you can actually try the spell."

But instead of leaving the Office Dumbledore walked to a side door and opened it and let Harry walk in. He was standing in a vast room with padding on the walls and mats on the floor, twenty dummies hanging from the opposite wall and a door to the left of Harry and a door to the right.

"You have a Room of Requirement in your office?" asked Harry.

"Yes I do, the door to the left is a bathroom, and the door to the right is a miniture version of my personal library," said Dumbledore.

"Now I will bewitch a dummie to shoot minor spells at you and you try and block them with the Contego Charm," He said. Harry nodded and a dummie jumped down off the wall and fired a Flipendo jynx at him.

"_Contego!_" Harry shouted, but it didnt work. The spell hit him and he flew back against the wall. He jumped up again just as a jet of red light was making it's way towards him. "_Contego!_" This time a blue sheild erupted from his wand and blocked the oncoming curse but didnt rebound it toward the caster. A stinging hex was flying towards him and he shouted, "_Contego!_" This time a neon blue shield erupted from his wand and the spell hit it and bounced off and flew back at the dummie hitting square on the head. The dummie slumped to the floor and Dumbledore looked over at him.

"Well done Harry! We will continue working on this until Lunch, and then after we will work on a different curse. We will take a break at 10:00 ok?" Dumbledore said.

"Sure," replied Harry.

They continued working on the Contego Charm, and after the break Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Harry, you seem to have mastered this Charm so now I will make the dummies use a little dark magic ok?" Dumbledore said, and Harry nodded.

Then Harry was off again, after a couple of blocked stunners Harry saw the dummie make a slash mark with its wand and it said "_Cruciamentum!_" A sort of purple smoke rushed at Harry and he yelled, "_Contego!_" The shield came out and the curse bounced back and hit the dummie, which slumped to the ground.

"Okay Harry, very good! It's 11:30 and I'm going to let you leave, and rest and have your lunch. Be back here at 1:00 okay?" said Dumbledore.

"Okay Sir," said Harry.

With that Harry walked out and through the Office and back down the staircase, heading to Gryffindor Tower. When he got there he sat down in an armchair to wait for Ron and Hermione to get out of class. Harry's head slumped over and he fell asleep...

_Harry was looking at Voldemort with sheer hate in his eye's. Voldemort looked at Harry and said "Well Harry, you have come a long way just to die like your Mother and Father. I will give you one last chance, join me Harry! I can teach you things you have never even dreamed of."_

_"NEVER! REDUCTO!" Harry shouted. The curse missed by inches and busted through the window behind Voldemort._

_"Hahahahaha! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort scoffed._

_"ANCILE NATURAE!" Harry shouted._

_A yellow beam shout out of Harry's wand and it encircled Harry, but it was to late, some of the curse made it through. Harry was knocked backwards and he crashed through the window behind him and fell..._

"AAAAAHAAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA," Harry awoke with a start. Then looked at his watch it was 12:05, so Harry grabbed his bag and ran down to the Great Hall. He arrived at 12:15 and jumped into a seat beside Hermione with Ron across from him.

"How are the lessons Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Good," said Harry through a mouth full of food. Harry told them all about the lesson but left out the conversation beforehand with Dumbledore. At 12:45 Harry parted from Ron and Hermione and headed back to Dumbledore's Office. When he walked in the door to the Room of Requirement was open so he walked in and saw Dumbledore waiting in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Harry, welcome back. As I said we will be working on a different curse now, a more offensive curse. The Debilito curse is used to exhaust the person you are dueling with, It can sometimes kill you. I advise that you do not use this in public, for it is considered dark magic. The Contego Charm cannot block this spell but it can lower the intensity of it." Dumbledore said.

"I have a question sir," said Harry.

"What is it Harry?" replied Dumbldedore.

"What was that Curse the dummie used against me?" asked Harry.

"Ah, it was the Cruciamentum Curse, It is one of the darkest of the Unforgiveables. It cuts a long gash deep into the flesh, and cuts into your organ's. Eventually it will kill you. The Cruciatus is a less harsh version." said Dumbledore.

"How come we never heard of it?" asked Harry.

"Because it is such a dark spell that not many mention it, only a few can master it. It requires a lot of hate and anger to cast it. There are many Unforgiveables Harry, a lot of them are forgotten, many just to dark to mention." Dumbledore said with a grim look on his face and continued, "You will learn a lot of very dark spells Harry, because the only way to destroy Voldemort is to understand the way he works." said Dumbledore.

"Now Harry, try to use the Debilito Curse on this dummie," said Dumbledore.

Harry looked at the dummie and raised his wand, and thought of Voldemort's taunting face and shouted "_Debilito!_" A wisp of blue smoke shot out of Harry's wand but it didnt reach the dummie.

"Try harder Harry," Dumbledore said firmly.

"_Debilito!_" said Harry again, the spell fell a few feet short of the target.

"_Debilito!_" said Harry again without hesitating and a jet of blue light instead of smoke flew and hit the dummie square in the chest.

"Well done Harry!" said Dumbledore.

By 4:00 Harry had mastered the Debilito Curse, and Dumbledore called Harry to a halt.

"Harry I have some Homework for you," said Dumbledore.

"What is it sir?" asked Harry.

"To call a D.A. meeting and teach all of them this, ask them first if they will stand beside you if Voldemort attacks the school. If they say yes, then teach them everything I teach you. Also I would like you to take these," said Dumbledore handing Harry two books, the first was titled _The Dark Arts by Mad-Eye Moody _and _Defensive spells against the Dark Arts by Albus Dumbledore,_ Harry looked up at Dumbledore and he just smiled.

"Mad-Eye wrote that book before he became an Auror, and I wrote this book back while I was teacher here at Hogwarts. I want to read chapter one in both books and answer the questions at the end of the chapter. Due by next Friday, you are dismissed." said Dumbledore.

Harry got back to the Common Room thirty minutes before Ron and Hermione would return from there last lesson. When Ron and Hermione walked through the portrait hole they walked over to where Harry was reading _The Dark Arts by Mad-Eye Moody_.

"Hey mate," said Ron.

"Hey Ron, Hermione," said Harry marking his place in the book.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek before sitting down, "So how was the lesson? What did you learn?" asked Hermione.

"Great, I learnt to new spells," said Harry who recounted the lesson in full detail and about how he was supposed to teach this to those who were loyal to Harry and the school. Hermione looked deflated when she found that a lot of the stuff that Dumbledore was teaching Harry was considered Dark Magic, but when Harry quoted what Dumbledore had said 'Because the only way to destroy Voldemort is to understand the way he works.' she seemed to lay off.

The subject turned to Quidditch, since there match with Ravenclaw was tomarrow, "So Harry are you ready for the match?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

Not to long after that they all went to bed, eager about the upcoming match with Ravenclaw.

EBC

Harry woke up the next morning to a very sunny day, there where clouds here and there. "Not bad Quidditch weather," said Ron at Breakfast.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

Harry pulled out the fake galleon and dialed in that the D.A. would have a meeting at 8:00 that night. Then Harry stood up with Ron and kissed Hermione on the lips and leaving with ron for the pitch.

EBC

Ron looked at the team and said "This is the best time Gryffindor has had in a long time! We can beat Ravenclaw! We have three great Chasers, two awesome Beaters, and the best Seeker ever to have played on the Gryffindor team."

"Dont forget the King Weasley! He can save any goal!" said Harry, everyone laughed.

"Let's get out there and kick some ass!" said Ron.

With that the Gryffindors flew out onto the field to cheers, and some booing (mostly the Slytherins, but some Ravenclaws.).

Madame Hooch threw the Quaffle up into the air and Ginny got it.

"Weasley with the Quaffle," said Seamus Finnigan the new commentator, "She passes it to Templeon who dodges a Bludger and passes back to Weasley who fakes a shot and passes to Patil who shoots and... SCORES!" Harry applauded with everyone esle while looking for the snitch.

"Ravenclaw in possesion--" Seamus stopped dead as he noticed Harry shoot for the Ravenclaw goal post's "-- POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH!" shouted Seamus.

Harry was speeding towards the goal post, where the snitch was hovering right behind the hoop, Cho was to far back, she didnt have a chance to catch Harry. So all Harry had to do was catch the snitch, He was approaching the goal post and instead of going around the hoop he went through it and snatched it.

"POTTER HAS DONE IT! HE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" shouted Seamus.

Harry landed on the ground with his teammates and they all hugged each other, "Wow Harry! That's a new school record! The shortest game ever, two minutes! And we beat them 160 to 0!" said Ron.

They made there way back to the castle to rest before the D.A. meeting.

EBC

Well there it is chapter 11, sorry for the delay, I was reading the Half-Blood Prince.

Thank you to all my reviewers!

please keep reading!

**ShadowMagik-** Thanks for reviewing. (review to chapter 3.)

**call me brit -** It's a Harry/many fiction, sorry about confession. (review to chapter 7)

**Spazzbucket -** Thanks I'm glad you like it! (review to chapter 2.)

**Jarno -** Yeah I feel like a dummy for the whole Finite Incantatum thing, Someone else used it as a shield in there story, so I put that. I'll try and fix it when I

have time.Voldemort is stronger than Barty Crouch Jr., so when he does it is a lot harder for Harry to fight it. (review to Chapter 7).

**Jarno -** Yeah at the time I was under the impression that Exceeds Expectations was higher that Outstanding, I will try and get around to fixing it. Thank

you. (review to chapter 8)

**bunk64 -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. (review to chapter 10)

**firelordeg -** Thanks, and thanks again for reviewing! (review to chapter 10 I think)

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLACES I JUST RIGHT THIS FOR FUN AND THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT!**


	12. The Killing Curse

Chapter 12: The Killing Curse

A/N: I received a very nasty review from someone that wasnt very nice. I dont mind people who point out my mistakes, because they do it in a friendly manner. Also I am very open to your opinions, but when you tell me I suck, you got some problems. If you dont like what I wright then dont read it.

Now on to the story.

Harry was sitting in the Common Room with Ron and Hermione waiting for 7:30 to come, they would leave for the Room of Requirement. There was madness in the Common Room however due to Gryffindor's crushing defeat of Ravenclaw. Harry and the D.A. members of Gryffindor were the only ones who weren't jumping about or screaming. At 7:30 Harry and the D.A. members of Gryffindor left the Common Room.

EBC

Draco had kept to himself ever since Harry had cast the Cruciatus Curse on him for what he had done with Ginny. After all it pretty much was all his fault that Harry and Ginny had broken up. He was preparing to go to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the game when the fake golden galleon Harry had given him started to burn in his pocket. He pulled the coin from his pocket and looked at it, there was a D.A. meeting at eight that night. He put the coin back in his pocket and got ready for the match.

EBC

Harry was standing in the front of the room waiting for everyone to arrive, when Draco stepped through the door he knew that was all.

"First of all, I have a few things to tell you. As some of you already know, the prophecy about me and Voldemort states that either I have to kill him or he has to kill me. So Dumbledore has started to train me, he wanted me to teach you all that he teaches me. But before I can teach you anything, you have to take a oath stating that if the school was attacked you would help me and the teachers defend it. If you take this oath then anything that goes on in here, will stay in here. The Headmaster has placed a charm on this oath, so when you take it, whenever someone tries to get some information out of you, you won't be able to say anything. Only I can give out information about these meetings outside of them." said Harry.

"Know raise your right hand if you want to take the oath, and your left hand if you don't." said Harry. Two people raised there hands, Zach (I'm just going to put Zach) Smith, and Cho's friend Marietta.

"Those who don't wish to take the oath, please leave know." said Harry.

"Those who do, go form a line by Ron and Hermione will place you under the oath, I put them under the oath earlier." said Harry.

Harry didn't stop the meeting until everyone had performed the two spells correctly. At the end of the meeting Harry said, "There will be a meeting every Friday night. But keep the coins on you at all times."

Everyone nodded there heads in understanding then they filed out. Except for one person, Cho. Hermione was probably waiting outside for him, Cho brought him out of his thoughts when she said, "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," said Harry.

"I want to start over Harry, I want us to be together," She said.

"Cho I'm dating Hermione know, I'm sorry," said Harry.

Harry didn't expect what Cho did next, she pulled Harry against her and kissed him. Harry was trying to pry himself away from her when the door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Harry? WHAT THE HELL!" Hermione yelled as Cho let go of Harry and stepped back.

"Hermione! I can --" Harry tried to splutter out before she ran away.

Harry looked over at Cho, then turned and ran after Hermione.

EBC

Hermione was running, she was running to the Astronomy tower. She didn't want to ever see Harry again, she ran up to the top of the tower where she would probably cry all night. She ran over to the railing and looked out over the grounds, what she saw surprised her. Standing down by the gates, were about 25 Death Eaters. They broke down the gates and ran up the path, She turned and ran down the stairs when she bumped into Harry.

"Harry, the school is under attack!" She said.

Harry pulled out the coin alerted the D.A. of an emergency meeting, then grabbed Hermione's hand and ran to the Room of Requirement.

EBC

Harry was standing at the entrance to the Room of Requirement after sending Hermione to Dumbledore's office to alert him of the attack. When everyone arrived Harry told them about the attack, and then led them to the Entrance Hall. When they got there Harry saw that some of the students from Slytherin were opening the doors. They were dressed in Death Eater attire, they wrenched the doors open and the 25 Death Eaters ran into the hall. Harry felt anger rise in him when he heard Lucius bellow orders. He made a bee line to where he was and stood before him and the Death Eaters.

"Well well well, if it isn't Harry Potter," Lucius said.

Harry just stood before him, and raised his wand.

"Look at that, is Potter still mad?" He said.

The teachers arrived at that moment, and fighting broke out immediately. Students vs. Students, Teachers verse Death Eaters.

Harry and Lucius just stood wands pointed at each other, Hate evident in each others mind.

"So Potter ready to meet your parents?" He said mockingly.

"_Cruciamentum!_" Harry said.

Lucius side-stepped the oncoming curse and said "_Crucio!_" He said.

Harry was wedged in and couldn't avoid the oncoming curse, "_Contego!_" said Harry. The Curse shattered the shield, but it didn't hurt as much as it usually did. Suddenly the Curse was jerked off, he looked over to see Dumbledore dueling him. Harry stood and walked over to were they were dueling and stood in front of Dumbledore.

"Harry, move!" said Dumbledore.

"No! I can do it!" said Harry.

With that said a golden dome spread over Harry and Lucius. They both took a fighting stance and the duel started, "_Avada Kedavra!_" said Lucius.

Harry dove out of the way and jumped up, "_Flipendo!_" said Harry. Lucius dodged it easily.

"_Abscido!_" Lucius said. Harry didn't recognize this spell so he thought he take a risk "_Contego!_" He shouted.

The spell hit the shield and disappeared, "_Debilito!_" Harry said. Harry saw that this surprised Lucius. He jumped out of the way and whispered something Harry couldn't catch. A blue rope shot out of his wand and it caught Harry off-guard. He was trapped, Lucius pointed his wand at Harry's chest and said "_Avada Kedavra!_"

_This is it _thought Harry. The spell flew through the air and hit him square in the chest. Harry knew no more.

"Hahahaha! I have defeated the great Harry Potter!" Lucius said.

EBC

Harry opened his eye's and was looking up at the ceiling, he heard Lucius laughing and slowly stood up. He heard gasps all around him, Harry looked into a surprised Lucius'es face and shot two spells at him. "_Flipendo! Avada Kedavra!_"

Lucius blocked the first spell but didn't know Harry had shot the Killing Curse at him. It hit him right in the sternum and Lucius slumped to the ground.

The Dome faded away, and Harry stood looking at Lucius'es dead body. Harry looked up and noticed that everybody was staring at him.

"Harry, go up to my office," said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and looked in Dumbledore's eyes. Disappointment was evident in them. Then he realized what he had done, he was a murderer, a killer. He was no better then a Death Eater know.

Harry walked up the Grand Staircase and looked back and caught Hermione's eyes for a moment. She had shock and disbelief written all over her face.

There's that chapter, that really wasn't what I meant to happen in this chapter but it will still work out.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

**Schwinpt-** Thank you for the review.

**Amycharys-** Thanks for your review, and for your advice, thank you.

**Hinduout law- **Thank you for your review, but I don't quite understand what you mean, I've already said who the Half-Blood Prince is, Thank you.

**RPG King-** Thank you, real sorry for the confusion.

**RPG King- ** I thought that latter on they rode the bus again I think the Fifth Book, where he found out that his name was Harry.

**Baby Girl Kari- ** You could have been a little more polite about it.

**Willdawg1985- **Thanks a lot I'm glad you enjoyed it I'm trying to make the chapters longer.

**Christine1889 - **Thanks for the review, but I made it where he just liked Hermione, then, after they got into the fight, and he heard that Ginny loved him. He was just sort of, sucked into it.

**I do not own anything Harry Potter!**


	13. Your

Chapter 13: You're a Killer!

Harry was waiting for Dumbledore, Harry was so angry at himself. He had just killed someone, he could see it know, Rita Skeeter was going to have a field day with this 'The Boy Who Lived is now The Boy Who Killed' (I know that's not very original). That was one of the many things that was on his mind. He didn't know what had come over him, he had killed someone. He was no better than Lord Voldemort. Harry continued to pace like this for what seemed to be hours, until the door finally opened and in walked Dumbledore. Disbelief all over the old man's face. Dumbledore walked around the desk and sat down.

"Harry, why did you do that?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know what came over me sir, it just happened so fast," Harry replied.

"I have had a little chat with Cornelius, and he is very upset with you. He wants to ship you off to Azkaban," said Dumbledore sadly.

"What! How can he do that! Lucius was a Death Eater!" said Harry astonished.

"I know Harry but however, the Ministry, or Cornelius believe he was under the Imperius Curse." said Dumbledore.

"It has to be the fact that he donated loads of gold to the Ministry!" Harry yelled.

"Be that as it may Harry, you have killed somebody," Dumbledore said. Disbelief etched into every word. Harry looked at the floor, Harry knew then and there that Dumbledore had revoked all his respect towards him.

"Harry, you forget that I am a skilled Legilimens, Harry I'm not shunning you. I'm just very disappointed in your behavior." said Dumbledore.

There he said it, the worst thing he could have said. He was disappointed in Harry, This crushed Harry. "I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry I have disappointed you," said Harry.

"Now I talked Cornelius out of shipping you to Azkaban, on one condition." said Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"You have to apologize to Draco, if Draco wants to press charges you will go to court." said Dumbledore.

"Is that all sir?" asked Harry wanting to leave, mad at what he had done to Draco.

"Yes it is Harry, goodnight," said Dumbledore.

"Goodnight," Harry said.

With that said Harry got up and walked briskly to the door and left. Harry didn't want to go back to the Common Room, but he owed it to Hermione to see her. When he walked through the Portrait Hole silence fell, almost everyone was still awake.

EBC

Hermione was among Death Eaters, other students, and Teachers. The battle forgotten, everyone's gaze directed at the golden dome that encased the two duelers who were dueling. She had read about this, whenever someone challenges another person to a duel, and they accept, the golden dome forms over them. She was watching Harry as he dueled Lucius, at that moment Harry was trapped in a binding spell. Lucius stood before Harry and said "_Avada Kedavra!_". Harry slumped to the ground and Lucius shouted in triumph. Then the unthinkable happened, Harry stirred then stood up. Harry then shot two curses at Lucius, flipendo and the Killing Curse. It was Lucius'es turn to fall, but he wouldn't get up. He was dead. Hermione stood and watched as Harry looked down at Lucius, and then looked up at everyone starring at him. Hermione couldn't believe it, her boyfriend, the boy who never was going to go Dark. Killed somebody. The more she thought about it she thought _"He's no boyfriend of mine!" _part of her was screaming yes he is! But the law abiding side won. She watched as Harry was told to wait in Dumbledore's office. Not even the Death Eaters stirred as they watched Harry walk up the marble staircase. Then she caught eyes with Harry, they were sad and full of fear. Then as Harry disappeared the Death Eaters port-keyed away, and the battle was forgotten. She looked at Lucius dead body lying on the floor. Then looked at the spot where Harry had just been. He was a killer!

EBC

Draco sat in his quarters, he was a little mad at Harry but then again, his Father had killed his Mother. Countless others too, Draco thought his Father deserved to die. But he wanted to be the one to do it. He wanted Harry to know that he wasn't mad at him, and that he wasn't going to press charges. He wasn't going to grieve over the monster of a father that he had. A year ago he would have grieved deeply over the death of his father, but know, after watching him kill his mother. He wouldn't shed one tear over him. He made a decision right then and there, that he would talk to Harry tomorrow.

EBC

Harry walked over to the spot where Ron and Hermione were sitting and sat down. He knew that every eye in the Common Room was trained on him. Every ear strained to hear what was about to be said.

"Ron, Hermione?" said Harry

"What?" snapped Ron.

All of a sudden Hermione just burst into tears and shouted, "WHY HARRY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM?" Hermione shouted.

"I don't know, I don't know what came over me," said Harry.

"You don't know what came over you?" said Ron in a cold voice that crushed Harry.

"YOU'RE A MUDERER!" shouted Hermione.

"I agree with her, you could do the same to us," said Ron.

"No I never would!" said Harry.

"YOUR WORSE THAN V-V-VOLDERMORT HARRY!" shouted Hermione.

"You don't understand do you?" said Harry heatedly.

"Understand what?" snapped Ron.

"I HAVE TO KILL OR BE KILLED RON! YOU TWO DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE! HOLDING THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD ON YOUR SHOULDERS! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO! HUH? LET LUCIUS KILL ME! A DUEL DOESN'T END UNTIL ONE OF DUELERS IS DEAD!" shouted Harry. He couldn't believe that his best friend and girlfriend were turning on him.

"I agree with Harry," said a voice from behind Harry. Harry turned to see Neville standing behind him.

Neville stepped up beside Harry and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "If we just send Death Eaters to Azkaban they'll be broken out by Voldemort, plus Harry had to be killed or kill in the duel earlier." said Neville.

"Thanks Neville," said Harry.

"Your Welcome Harry," said Neville.

"Your siding with the murderer?" snapped Ron.

"No Ron, I'm not siding with a murderer, I'm siding with my friend," said Neville.

"I will be there when you defeat Voldemort Harry," said Neville.

"Thanks again Neville. Its nice to see who your true friends are," said Harry.

"HARRY ITS OVER!" shouted Hermione.

"That's fine, I didn't want to date anyone who doesn't trust me." said Harry. With a nod to Neville, which was returned Harry turned and walked up the staircase to the Boy's dorm rooms. Everyone in the Common Room stood gaping at the staircase. Shortly after Neville went up the same stairs.

EBC

Friday came quickly, and Harry found himself in the Headmaster's Room of Requirement.

"Harry today I'm going to teach you the binding spell that Lucius used on you, and a curse that sends a fireball at your opponent. The binding spell I'm about to teach you is called, adstringo, it is a advanced form of the full-body bind. I will charge the dummy to run and dodge and you try and hit it with the spell," said Dumbledore.

"Okay sir," said Harry.

"Begin!" said Dumbledore.

EBC

At four 'o' clock Harry stepped out of the Headmaster's office drenched in sweat. He swiftly made his way to the nearest prefect's bathroom. When he reemerged from the bathroom after taking a bath, he started towards the Great Hall. On his way there Harry saw Draco a little ways in front of him, he didn't want to do what he was about to do.

"Hey Draco! Hey Draco wait up!" said Harry catching up to the blonde headed boy. "Look, Draco……." stated Harry trailing off, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay Harry," said Draco plainly.

"Your not mad?" said Harry.

"After I watched that monster kill my Mother, I swore to seek revenge," said Draco looking at the ground.

"Draco, I'm sorry about everything that I've done to you this last couple of months," Harry said looking at the floor.

"No Harry the whole Ginny thing was my fault, I deserved the Cruciatus," said Draco.

"Well, lets forget about that," said Harry.

"I'm not going to press charges Harry," said Draco.

"Well, you may not have got revenge on you Father. But Draco, I promise, me and you will make Voldemort pay for what he's done to the both of us," said Harry extending his hand. "Friends?" said Harry with his hand outstretched.

"Friends," said Draco. With that Harry and Draco walked through the entrance to the Great Hall. Silence was immediate, every eye on them, they walked to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Draco sat with Neville away from Ron and Hermione.

EBC

Harry called the D.A. to the Room of Requirement after dinner for there Friday night meeting. Harry noticed how everyone kept giving him odd glances.

"Okay, tonight were going to learn an advanced form of the binding spell. Also a spell that shoots a fire ball at the opponent." said Harry. Harry pointed his wand and some people gasped, "Draco, help me demonstrate," said Harry.

Draco stepped in front of Harry and Harry said.

"Draco is the only one here that can perform these spells other than me," said Harry.

"_Adstringo!_" shouted Draco trying to catch Harry off-guard.

"_Contego!_" said Harry flicking the spell from him.

"_Aduro!_" shouted Draco and a fire-ball flung from his wand at Harry.

Harry rolled to the side and said two spells in quick succession, "_Flipendo! Expelliamos!_" Draco blocked the first and rolled out of the way of the second. Harry was to quick for him, he knew that Draco was going to roll to the side. So while Draco was in a midair roll Harry said, "_Adstringo!_"

Draco fell to the ground, still bundled up like he was rolling. Applause followed this, Harry dropped the spell and helped him up. With that done Harry paired everyone up, he paired with Neville, and they started to try and use the spells against each other.

At seven 'o' clock Harry let everyone leave, Neville and Draco waited for Harry. After Draco went his separate way, felt sort of sick. Darkness was shrouding his mind he heard maniacal laughter, and he fell to the ground…….

_He was walking down a dirt path etched into the forest floor, Dumbledore was walking in front of him, he looked behind him and saw lots of people following him. Beside him stood Draco, behind him Neville, Hermione, and Ron were behind them. Up ahead you could barely make it out, a giant tower stood, made of stone. It was as black as the night, you could feel the magic that surrounded the place. They came out of the forest and before them stood the Dark Tower………_

Harry looked at all the faces standing above him, Ron and Hermione weren't there. Neville, Draco, and surprisingly Ginny.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Neville asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little spaced out, that's all," Harry said.

"You sure?" Ginny said.

"Yeah," said Harry. Draco extended his hand to help Harry up.

"Harry? Can I talk to you?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

Draco and Neville said goodnight and went there separate ways. Harry and Ginny started on there way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, I -- I'm really sorry about what I did," said Ginny.

"It's okay, I guess it doesn't really bother me that much anymore," said Harry.

"Well do you think we could go back?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry but I just want to be friends," said Harry.

"Alright Harry, but I really miss you! Please Harry! Just give me a second chance," said Ginny.

"I -- I'm really, really sorry but I've moved on. I'm sorry." said Harry.

The rest of the trip past in silence, when they walked into the Common Room. A red-haired man and bushy-haired female walked up to them.

"What do you think your doing with him?" snapped Ron.

"I'm walking with my friend!" said Ginny heatedly.

"Back away from Harry Ron!" said Neville.

"What are you going to do?" said Ron angrily, drawing his wand.

"We don't need to fight!" said Harry quickly.

Ron pointed his wand at Harry and said, "You're the one to talk, huh? You're a murderer!"

"I am not a murderer!" said Harry so cold that Ron flinched. Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at Harry who had also drew his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"I don't think so Harry!" said Hermione quickly.

"Hermione I think I'm more than capable to take you and Ron down," said Harry.

It happened quickly Ron shot the first spell, a cutting hex whizzed passed Harry's head. Harry shot a stunner and dove behind a table. The stunner missed by inches, Neville joined him behind the table shortly. The table blasted into pieces as a well placed Reductor curse hit it. Harry erected a very strong shield that kept the splinters form hitting them. Harry and Neville stood, Harry erected another Contego shield around them both. Neville took the offensive, firing many spells towards Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were having no luck, every spell they shot bounced back at them. Finally Neville hit Hermione with a well placed disarming charm, and sent her flying back. After Ron saw this anger swelled inside of him and the first curse that came to mind was the Debilito curse.

He aimed at Neville and shot the curse straight towards him. Harry's shield faltered from shock, from the curse Ron had just used. Harry dove in front of Neville and the curse hit him right in the chest. Harry felt numb, the curse sent him back into Neville and they both hit the wall. Ron was about to smile when Harry stood up, the whole room gasped. There were only two people to ever live after being hit with that curse, Dumbledore, and He-who-must-not-be-named. Then and there everyone knew Harry was a force to be reckoned with.

Harry stood and pointed his wand at Ron shouting, "_Expelliamos!_" Ron almost laughed, he cast a simple Protego charm. But his smile quickly vanished when Harry's spell tore through Ron's shield and sent him flying.

Harry just stood before his peers, looking at Ron and Hermione's unconscious body's. He flicked his wand and levitated them and Neville to the Hospital Wing.

EBC

Well there's chapter 13, don't worry the golden trio will be back. But I don't know when.

Thank you to all my reviewers! Also I'm very sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I wanted to get a chapter out before school starts on Thursday.

EBCHPfan16

**I don't own anything Harry Potter, the Only thing I own is the plot.**


	14. The Breaking Point

Chapter 14: The Breaking Point

"So Harry, your sure you don't want to press charges?" said and Auror.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to press charges," said Harry.

"Okay," said the Auror walking away.

Harry walked over to his former best friend's beds, He turned and looked over at Neville who had fallen asleep. He turned again and left the Hospital Wing.

The next few weeks Harry was very frustrated, He had everyone gawking and running up to him wanting his autograph. Draco and Neville usually flanked Harry when going from one class to another, to tell the _admirers _to shoo.

About three weeks after the fight with Hermione and Ron, Harry was making his way to Potions class when Cho walked up to him.

"Hey, …. Harry?" she said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

"Sure," Harry replied.

"Harry I just want you to know that I'm sorry about what happened last year," Cho said looking away.

"It's alright, I should be the one that's sorry though. I was a real jerk," Harry replied looking down.

"Well, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to -- um -- go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" She said blushing.

"Sure," Harry said simply.

"Okay well I'll talk to you later," Cho said walking away.

"Bye," Harry said.

Harry had so many thoughts running through his mind while he trudged to the dungeons. He was going on a date with Cho and was nervous that it would end up the same way it did the last time. On the other hand he was still not over Hermione, he was only making people think he was over her. She was still giving him the cold shoulder, Ron too. Neville and Draco were know Harry's best friends, he missed hanging out with Ron and Hermione. He missed there constant bickering, but he would not show how he felt to anyone.

Harry walked into the Potions class and sat down next to Neville and Draco.

"Mr. Potter, five points for _striding_ into my classroom," Snape said Dramatically.

Harry wasn't about to take the bait so he just sat there.

"Five points for ignoring me!" shouted Snape.

Harry still sat silent, trying not to take the bait.

"Ten points for being ignorant!" said Snape.

Harry still didn't say anything so when Snape realized Harry wasn't going to say anything he turned around and started lecturing the class.

EBC

Harry walked out of Potions and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, in an hour it would be time for dinner. He went straight to the dormitories and sat on his bed. He thought of all that had happened this year, that soon he would face Voldemort for the last time. One thing or person, however always popped into Harry's head, Hermione. He would see her walking down the hall with Ron, and they would always give him a death glare. Harry pretended the separation of the great "Golden Trio" didn't bother him but it did. He was mad at himself for losing Hermione. The more Harry thought about Hermione the more he regretted accepting the date with Cho. Harry trying to distract his thoughts pulled out his potions book and started on his homework.

EBC

Ron and Hermione walked down the corridor to the Great Hall, when they bumped into Blaise and his cronies.

"Well if it isn't the weasel and the mud blood," He said.

"Shut it Zabini!" Ron said hastily.

"Potter not here to save you?" laughed Crabbe.

"We don't need him to beat you Zabini!" said Hermione.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way you filthy little Mud--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Blaise!" shouted someone behind Ron and Hermione. They looked for the person that had said this and found that Harry, Neville, and Draco, were advancing on the scene.

"Well, if it isn't for the Chosen one, the Retard, and the Blood Traitor!" said Blaise.

"Beat it Murderer! We can handle them ourselves!" said Ron to Harry.

"Yeah why don't you go sign some more autographs!" said Hermione coldly.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at Blaise, "You touch them and I will tear you limb from limb."

"Ha ha! You? You have got to be kidding me!" said Blaise.

"If he wont I will," said Dean Thomas and Seamus walking up.

"You Gryffindor are all pathetic," said Crabbe.

"How about we settle this tonight!" said Harry.

"Okay, we will 10 on 10, on the Quidditch pitch, at nine 'o' clock," stated Blaise.

"We will see who the dominate house is tonight! Gryffindor verse Slytherin!" said Harry.

"Alright, see you then," said Blaise walking away.

At eight thirty, Harry gathered ten Gryffindors to battle. He got Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Colin, and Marvin Marcie, a seventh year down right hated Slytherins.

They proceeded down to the Quidditch pitch and found that the Slytherins were already there. Blaise had gathered Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Josh Macown a fifth year, Will Witherman a seventh year, and four other people Harry didn't know.

"So it will begin," said Blaise.

"So it will," said Harry.

The two houses stood in front of each other waiting for someone to make the first move. The wind picked up and swept through the soon to be battle field, Harry looked at Blaise with hate in his eyes. Suddenly without warning lightning cracked through the sky, the Slytherins took advantage of this distraction and started firing off spells.

Harry dodged the oncoming barrage of spells, he looked beside him to see who all had fallen. Seamus was the only one who fell during the onslaught of curses. Know the Gryffindors took there turn at offense, they fired everything from petty curses to dangerous spells.

Three of the four Slytherins that Harry didn't know fell, Harry was fending well for himself, and so were the others. Harry dodged and ducked his way through the field to were Blaise was, when he found him they locked eyes and began to duel. Harry could tell that Blaise was dark due to the number of very lethal curses that flew his way.

Harry ducked under the bone shatter curse and fired off a binding spell, Blaise flicked the spell away like it was nothing.

"Potter! Don't be childish with me! Be a man and use stronger spells! You'll never defeat me!" mocked Blaise.

"I'm sorry I don't use curse's that Death Munchers use!" said Harry.

"You will regret that!" shouted Blaise, firing of the Cruciatus Curse.

The fighting went on for about twenty more minutes, Ron who was to tired to use his wand anymore charged at Josh Macown and punched him in the face. Josh fell to a stunner from Hermione. Dean and Ginny had fallen, but from what, Harry didn't know. Colin fell to a bone shatter curse, it hit him in the leg and he fell. Harry could hardly stand hearing him scream from the pain. Marvin was the next to fall, he was hit with a body bind.

Blaise and the other guy that Harry didn't know started to double team Harry.

"It will all be over soon Harry!" said Blaise.

Harry managed to disarm and stun one of his assailants, Blaise took his time waiting for Harry to make a mistake, and Harry could tell.

The fighting continued for another twenty minutes, and Harry was starting to get tired. Crabbe had fell moments before to a stunning curse.

Harry and Blaise continued to duel furiously, Harry dodged a Reductor hex, and slipped. He was so tired he could hardly stand anymore.

Blaise took his opportunity and fired the Killing Curse.

Time seemed frozen as the Curse flew towards Harry, he was to tired to dodge it. All fighting came to a stop as they saw the curse fly at Harry.

Harry suddenly remembered the dream he had of him fighting Voldemort, and the spell he had used to block the Killing Curse.

Without hesitation he shouted out the incantation, "_ANCILE NATURAE!" _Harry shoutedHarry watched as the same golden beam shot out of his wand and surrounded him, the Killing Curse bounced off.

Everyone looked on in shock, the Gryffindors took there chance and finished the battle off. The Slytherins were so shocked that Harry had blocked the curse that they dropped there guard and that's when the Gryffindors stunned them.

Harry stood looking at Blaise's stunned body, then at the others, "Well I'm glad that's settled."

Harry walked over to Ginny and Deans body's, when he reached them he was relieved to find that they were only stunned.

"Is she ok?" asked Ron, shock still evident in his voice.

"Yeah, She's only stunned," said Harry.

"Good," sighed Ron.

Harry revived the two of them and helped them up. Draco revived Seamus and helped him up, Neville released the body bind off Marvin Marcie.

"Harry what the hell was that?" Draco asked, the same question that was on everyone else's mind. (Except those who were unconscious or were under the body bind)

"I don't know," Harry said, avoiding the question. He didn't want anyone to know that he had trusted his dream in saving his life.

"Is there something your not telling us Harry?" asked Neville.

"Possibly," Harry replied.

"Don't give us that crap Harry!" said Ron.

"Like it matters to you Ron! You were just calling me a murderer earlier!" Shouted Harry.

"Well you are!" said Hermione. Harry felt his knees give, he couldn't stand the fact that he was never going to be able to kiss those lips again. Harry had took dating her for granite, he never realized how he had loved her till it was to late.

"You two will never understand will you!" Harry said.

"You could have let Dumbledore take care of him!" said Hermione.

"I could've have, but there's two reasons why didn't," said Harry heatedly.

"And what might that be Harry! Huh! We're all dying to know!" said Ron, his voice rising.

"You want to know? Well here they are! One, you cant win a war if you don't kill! Two, It's not Dumbledore's fight! It's mine! I have to kill or be killed! It's up to me to make sure that you all don't die painful deaths! I am the only person who can save the wizarding world!" shouted Harry out of breath.

At that moment Harry couldn't take it any more, he broke down to tears and dropped to his knees, "You two just don't understand the weight of this burden that I carry!" shouted Harry. He couldn't believe he was crying, he was mad at himself for breaking down, but he could only take so much.

Ginny rushed over to Harry and hugged him, Harry just sat there for a moment then got up, wiping off his face.

"Harry --" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Hermione," snapped Harry, "Know if you don't mind, I have to take Colin to the infirmary," said Harry not looking back, as he levitated Colin up, and walked off the pitch.

EBC

Hermione was angry at herself for how she had treated Harry, she didn't know the kind of pressure that loomed over his head. She had tried to apologize to him right after the battle but he had cut her off and walked away. She knew that that night, Harry had broke down, He had reached the breaking point. She noticed that Harry was avoiding everyone, even Draco and Neville. He was keeping to himself, and ever time she saw him he looked worse. She was very tempted to rush over and tell him she was so, so very sorry for how she had treated him. She didn't want to admit it but she missed being held in his arms, and hearing him say he loved her. She was upset that Harry was going to Hogsmeade with Cho, but she knew it was all her fault that he was. She had ended there relationship and know she had to deal with the consequences. She was just so sad that she couldn't hold him and tell him that everything would be all right. That he was going to okay, and that she would stand by him till the very end. He just looked so helpless, so broken, as he walked down the halls by himself. She remembered seeing life in his emerald eyes, even when he was glaring at her. Know she could only see hurt, and pain, and she so very wished that she had not ended there relationship that night. She knew he would never take her back know, not after how she had treated him. She just trudged along every day feeling more worse every day that she saw that broken look in his eyes and face. She just hoped that one day they could be friends again, if not lovers.

EBC

Friday came and Harry found himself in Dumbledore's Room of Requirement, "Today Harry you are going to learn a spell called Aranea, this curse shoots a spider web out at the opponent. The other spell that I will teach you later is called Excrucio, another form of the Cruciatus Curse. It is an Unforgivable that only few can master," said Dumbledore.

Harry just nodded and began to train.

EBC

At lunch Cho came up to Harry, "Hey Harry," she said sweetly.

"Hey Cho," Harry replied, smiling.

"I just wanted to know if you were still game for our date tomorrow," said Cho.

"Yeah, it will be fun," said Harry moving over so she could sit down.

"Yeah I cant wait," she said sitting down.

Harry talked to Cho for the rest of Lunch and felt a lot better afterwards, maybe the date wouldn't be so bad after all.

EBC

Harry assembled the D.A. that night and taught them the spells that Dumbledore had taught him earlier, everyone was progressing quickly.

Harry walked Cho back to Ravenclaw tower and wished her a good night before he went back to Gryffindor tower and went bed.

_Harry was looking at Voldemort with sheer hate in his eye's. Voldemort looked at Harry and said "Well Harry, you have come a long way just to die like your Mother and Father. I will give you one last chance, join me Harry! I can teach you things you have never even dreamed of."_

_"NEVER! REDUCTO!" Harry shouted. The curse missed by inches and busted through the window behind Voldemort._

_"Hahahahaha! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort scoffed._

_"ANCILE NATURAE!" Harry shouted._

_A yellow beam shout out of Harry's wand and it encircled Harry, but it was to late, some of the curse made it through. Harry was knocked backwards and he crashed through the window behind him and fell..._

"AAAAAHAAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA," Harry awoke with a start. Harry sat for a moment thinking about the dream, and then rolled over and went back to bed.

EBC

The next day Harry woke up early and took a shower. He put on the best outfit he owned, a blue dress shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He slipped on some silk dark blue robes, and walked down to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

"Good Morning Harry," Cho said to Harry when they met after Breakfast.

"Hello Cho, same to you," Harry replied smiling.

"You ready?" she asked, nervousness evident in her voice.

"Yeah lets go," Harry replied.

They made small talk about things that had been happening around school when she asked, "Harry I heard you and nine others took on some Slytherins the other night."

'_Oh shit, She knows about it all, damn. I hope she doesn't know all of what happened.' _Harry thought.

"Yeah we did," said Harry.

"I also heard you blocked the Killing Curse!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah I did," all enthusiasm drained from his voice.

"You don't sound to happy about," she said.

"Well its just another thing people are going to gawk at me about!" said Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said.

"It's okay I just don't want to talk about it," said Harry.

They traveled the rest of the way in silence.

"So were do you want to go first?" asked Harry.

"How about Zonkos?" asked Cho.

"Sure," said Harry.

They made there way down the street to the famous joke shop and walked in.

They looked around the store from shelve to shelve.

"Ooooh I love these," She said pointing to the shelve that contained chocolate cauldrons.

"Do you want some?" asked Harry.

"No I cant ask that of you," as She started to pull out her money bag.

"No I insist, were on a date, the man always supposed to pay," said Harry, grabbing to packs of Chocolate Cauldrons.

"Thank you, Harry," She said kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome," said Harry as they reached the counter.

They walked out of Zonkos and down the street, letting there feet guide them.

"Lets go to the Shrieking Shack!" She said happily.

"Alright," said Harry.

They walked down to the end of the street, and down the dirt path through the woods. They walked until they came up to the fence that surrounded the Shrieking Shack.

"Its so spooky down here," said Cho.

"Not really," Harry said suppressing a grin, he knew it wasn't haunted but he didn't want to spoil the fun.

They stood looking out at the Shack for about an hour just enjoying each others company.

"You want to go get something eat?" Harry asked Cho.

"Yeah, lets go," She said.

"Is there anywhere other than the Three Broomsticks?" asked Harry.

"Unfortunately there isn't," said Cho.

"So the Three Broomsticks it is," chuckled Harry.

"I guess," Cho said laughing.

They walked into the pub and took a seat at the back by themselves.

"I hope you've enjoyed your day," Harry said looking her in the eyes.

"I have Harry," She said smiling.

"Me too, Its been really great," Harry said.

They ordered there food and sat and talked and laughed, Harry was the happiest he had been in a while. After they had ate they walked outside and up the street back to Hogwarts. They silently agreed that they wanted to go back.

"So Harry are we-- are we like… together?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, I would like that, but only if you want to," said Harry.

"Great!" She said happily.

As they walked up the sloping drive, Harry's hand snaked into Cho's. They looked at each other and smiled.

When they got back to the Castle, Ginny walked up to them and said, "Harry! Quidditch has been cancelled for the rest of the year."

"Why!" Harry and Cho asked at the same time.

"Because Vol-- He-who-must-not-be-named has attacked a town not to far from here," said Ginny.

"Oh my!" said Cho covering her mouth.

"How are we faring?" Harry asked.

"He-who-must-not-be-named has destroyed the whole town," She said sadly.

Something clicked in Harry and he got a cold dark look in his eyes, "Why doesn't that coward just come after me! Quit hurting innocent people, and come for me! It's me he wants!" Shouted Harry.

"You would shut up if you knew what was good for you!" said a voice from behind Harry.

Harry turned around and came face to face with Blaise.

"You would do best to just walk away right now," said Harry so cold that Blaise flinched.

"Walk away from you?" Blaise laughed.

"You know you cant defeat me," said Harry.

Blaise went for his wand but Harry was quicker "_EXPELLIAMOS!"_ Shouted Harry.

So much power was behind that spell that Blaise flew back into the wall with a sickening thud.

Everyone could fell the power emanating off Harry as he took Cho's hand and walked away.

EBC

Harry spent the rest of the day with Cho, when it came close to curfew, he walked her back to her Common Room.

"Harry its been so fun hanging out with you today," She said getting closer to him.

"Yeah, I had the best time today," Harry said moving forward.

There lips met in the middle and they parted there lips and let there tongues slide into each others mouth. There arms went around each other, and they held each other as they kissed each other.

EBC

There it is! The long awaited chapter that I have worked so hard on!

I like to thank ever single one of you who have reviewed!

EBCHPfan16

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

Know to my loyal reviewers…

**JsBurnes- **Thank you for understanding, I'm very glad that my story is one of your favorites. I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, thanks for sticking around. Thanks for the review.

**Count R. P. Orlok-** Thank you for your advice, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chubo-** (Review to chapter 3) Yeah sorry about that, it is a little to rushed. I think know that I'm a little more experienced, maybe this story will pick up. Thanks for reviewing

**Amycharys-** He will soon I think, I just cant wait lol. Thanks for the review.

**Dbzgtfan2004-** (review to chapter 1) Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it.

**Kyntor-** (review to chapter 1) Thanks for the review but I don't really understand why you put that in your review.

**Rodrigo-** Thanks a lot, I thought they would act that way two. Thanks.

**Willdawg1985-** Thanks for the review.


	15. Attack!

Chapter 15: Attack!

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE**

Harry felt refreshed for the next week, he felt he had someone who actually cared for him and he was so happy for that. There was only one thing wrong with the picture, Hermione, he had noticed ever since the battle out on the Quidditch field she had been very spaced out. He would see her walking down the halls by herself in a depressed manner. He would sometimes catch her looking at him with desire and longing in her eyes. Harry wished he could return it but he was committed to someone else, he had moved on. He still loved her so much, but he was with Cho know, and he loved her too. Harry felt confused all the time about it, he just wished he could get a sign of who he needed to be with. Harry spent many a night lying awake thinking about this. Until he finally came up with this conclusion, he would ride it out, see what happened. He just hoped it ended well in the end.

EBC

Harry couldn't help but notice the chill as winter set in, the Christmas break was only two weeks away. There was something though, that bothered Harry. As the days rolled by, bitterness and fear surrounded the castle, Harry knew Voldemort would make a move soon. Harry was getting better at dueling, he was becoming a talented wizard. He had worked with Dumbledore on his endurance, he could now go for two hours in a duel with Dumbledore. Harry's confidence in his chances against Voldemort increased. Harry was no longer looked down upon by his peers, Harry was respected by about everyone. Even some Slytherins noticed Harry's rise in power, and a few switched sides. Seeking refuge with Dumbledore.

EBC

Even though Draco was not Harry's best friend he knew that Harry was afraid, deep down he knew that Harry was a little afraid of what might happen. He had also noticed the drastic change in Harry, a few weeks ago Harry was a weak fragile boy. Know Harry was something else, He was know strong. His muscles were bigger, He had grown a couple of inches. But the biggest change was Harry's eyes, they know held a firm determination. They also showed pain, power, love, hate. Harry Potter was no longer a boy he was a man. Draco had changed a little too, because Harry was training him harder than the others, Draco also had a role to play in this war.

EBC

Harry's nightmares continued, they were worse than ever. Harry would wake up early in the morning and stand atop the Astronomy Tower, looking at the black clouds that lay ahead of the castle. Harry knew these were no normal clouds, he knew it was a trick from Voldemort. Voldemort was trying to scare Harry, but what Voldemort didn't know was that Harry was ready for him. Harry was scared, but he knew it had to be done.

EBC

Hermione watched from the sidelines as Harry grew stronger. She was still giving Harry the cold shoulder but she loved him. She wished she could just run up to him and kiss him. It wasn't that easy though. She also noticed the fear that surrounded the castle, the dark ominous clouds loomed in the distance. She knew it had something to do with Voldemort, but she wasn't exactly sure. Hermione knew that Harry knew what the clouds meant. She just couldn't quit thinking of Harry. She caught him gazing at her sometimes and took pride in that. It was that reason that she held onto the thought of her and Harry back together.

EBC

Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking at Minerva McGonagall, "I think the end is near for either Harry or Lord Voldemort."

"Do you really Albus?" asked a concerned McGonagall.

"Yes the stage is setting, the fear the darkness, its surrounding us. Harry knows this as well, that's why I'm thinking of excusing him from his classes." said Dumbledore.

"What! Why is Harry so important in this war?" McGonagall asked.

"He is the one, the only one to have the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort Minerva." Dumbledore stated.

"Oh my!" McGonagall said. That's all she could say.

EBC

Christmas break was only a week away, Harry had been spending a lot of time with Cho. Harry sat in the Ravenclaw common room, Cho in his lap. They just sat there holding each other, everyone else was out in the snow. Harry leaned in and kissed Cho on the neck tenderly. She let him kiss her on the neck for a few moments then she turned around so that she was facing him.

"Harry, I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, they stayed like that for a long time. Only breaking apart when they needed air. Cho's right hand found its way to Harry's chest, her left running through his hair. Harry's hands came to rest on Cho's breasts, he groped them while they kissed.

Cho pulled away and slid her shirt off and unclasped her bra. Harry took his shirt off and they resumed kissing, Cho and Harry hadn't went this far before but they both wanted it know. Harry had laid Cho down on her back and made his way down to her tits. He would massage one and suck on the other, he switched it up every now and then. Until finally he slid down to her navel and licked around it and kissed it.

Harry looked up at Cho and she gave a slight nod, Harry then proceeded in pulling her pants down, followed by her thong. He kissed her inner thighs then moved in between her legs and started to lick her clit, he would lick up and down then plunge his tongue into her making her moan. Harry went on like this for about two minutes when Cho climaxed.

Cho then rolled over on top of Harry and proceeded in kissing down his chest and then sliding down his pants and boxers. She held his erect member in her hands and stroked it gently, then quickly she took the whole thing in her mouth and slid back up and down. Slowly at first then she picked up the pace bobbing up and down like a mad woman.

Harry lasted about two minutes before he blew his load. Cho came back up and without a word stuck Harry's semi-hard cock into her pussie, she slid up real slow then back down again. Harry quickly grew hard again as Cho picked up the pace.

"Ah…. Ah…Ah …Ah! Oh god Harry!" Cho moaned as she moved up and down on Harry.

"Oh yes! Hell yes!" Harry moaned, starting to buck his hips up to meet her thrusts.

All of a sudden Cho stopped and climbed off, she bent over the back of the couch and Harry knew exactly what she wanted. Harry climbed up behind and slid it back into her pussie. He started thrusting again in….. out……in…….out. Harry was taking his time.

Cho started to buck back, "Harder Harry! Harder! Faster!" She moaned.

Harry speed up, he slid in and out of her with a new vigor. He kept pumping away, he steadily got faster and faster. Ramming it harder and harder into her, Harry was about to cum.

"Harry! Oh god! I'm almost there!" She whined for more.

"Me too!" Harry said through clenched teeth.

He pounded into her harder than ever until he felt her close tight around him and climax. He kept pounding until he came to.

"Oh my god Harry!" Cho said panting, "That was amazing!" She said.

"Yeah! That was the best I've ever had," Harry said sliding out of her.

The two slipped on there clothes and went to Gryffindor Tower to sleep in Harry's bed.

EBC

Harry and Cho were closer than ever, they slept together, ate together, bathed together. They almost never left each others side. They both loved it, Harry was the happiest he had been in a long time. Cho kept his mind of the upcoming final encounter. She pushed every thought out of his head except her. Things were going good for Harry, but like all good things that happen to him, they end quickly.

EBC

"_GET READY!" Shouted Lord Voldemort._

_The Death Eaters queued up and pointed there wands at the village._

"_NOW!" Shouted Voldemort his wand pointed too._

_They charged out and started firing curses off left and right._

EBC

Harry jerked awake, "HE'S IN HOGSMEADE!"

Everyone jerked awake and looked at Harry.

"What?" asked Neville.

"Voldemort's in Hogsmeade!" Harry said urgently, "Neville get the D.A. together, Seamus go alert McGonagall!"

"Alright," replied Neville and Seamus.

"Ron, Dean come with me," said Harry calmly.

Harry stood up threw his robes on and ran down to the Common Room. Harry ran through the Halls until he came to the oak front doors.

"_Accio invisibility cloak!_" said Harry.

Harry threw the cloak around Ron, Dean, and himself. He opened the doors and they started towards Hogsmeade. They could see smoke rising up into the air from burning buildings, curses being fired back and forth, it was horrible. They quickened there pace and they could smell burnt flesh. Harry stuffed the cloak in his pocket and ran down to the village.

"_Eversio!_" Harry shouted as he entered the village, his curse hit the ground before three Death Eaters and sent them flying.

"It's Potter!" shouted Fenir Greyback.

Harry turned around, the man charged at him teeth bared.

"_Impedimento!_" came Hermione's voice, the curse hit Fenir and he froze.

"I hope you burn in hell!" Harry said coldly, "_Gladius!_" shouted Harry. A sword appeared in Harry's hand, He grasped it with both hands, then lifted it up and heaved it down on the werewolf. Blood splattered onto Harry, but he just turned around and rejoined the fight.

"_Caecus!_" shouted Harry to an unexpected Death Eater, "_Curis Quris!_" a spear shot from Harry's wand and pierced the Death Eater right above the heart. He dropped to the ground and bled to death.

"Ah, Potter, Master knew you would show up." said Avery.

"You better run along and tell Master that I am ready to fulfill the prophecy," said Harry.

"No need," said a voice behind Harry, then the pain of the Cruciatus curse hit him. Then he knew it was Voldemort.

"_Lacero!_" shouted a voice to Harry's right. The pain was lifted off Harry and he looked up to see Dumbledore and Voldemort dueling fiercely.

Voldemort dodged a curse and sent two flying at Dumbledore, Harry never got to see the outcome. He was hit in the back by two Curses at the same time and blacked out.

EBC

Hermione stood watching as Dumbledore and Voldemort dueled. She saw the two curses flying towards Dumbledore, then saw Harry get struck in the back with two killing curses at the same time. She lashed out and dropped the two Wizards or Witches with two well placed killing curses. Then she ran over to Harry and levitated him back to the castle.

EBC

Dumbledore ran to the spot were he sensed Voldemort and shot a very lethal curse at him, Dumbledore didn't realize that the person Voldemort was torturing was Harry.

"_Offensio!_" shouted Dumbledore. The jet of purple light was dodged by Voldemort.

"_Praefoco! Debilito!_" murmured Voldemort.

Dumbledore dodged the first but was hit by the second and sent flying back, Voldemort never got the chance to strike again as he was hit with the Reductor Jinx. He was sent flying and hit a brick wall, crashing through it.

EBC

Draco watched as Dumbledore fell to the Debilito Curse. He thought fast and shot the Reductor Jinx at Voldemort so he couldn't act again.

Soon after this the Dark Mark appeared and all the Death Eaters dispersed. Draco levitated Dumbledore back up to the castle.

EBC

Harry could hear noises far off in the distance, he tried his best to get to them, and when he finally did he woke up.

"Wha- What happened?" Harry asked, to no one in particular.

"You were hit by two killing curses at the same time," said the voice of Hermione Granger.

"Is Dumbledore okay?" asked Harry remembering what happened.

"Yes, but he is weak, very weak." said Hermione.

Harry looked over at her and noticed that she was crying, "What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Harry, there's something you should know, but your not going to like it." Hermione said.

"What!" asked Harry impatiently.

"Harry….. Cho- Cho is dead. She was killed by Avery." said Hermione crying again.

"No- no… it cant have, but- why!" said Harry starting to cry.

Everyone in the room ( that was awake) looked at Harry and could feel the anger pour off of him. Wave after wave of power washed over everyone in the room as the boy wept.

EBC

Harry woke up for the second time in the Hospital Wing, he looked beside him and saw Hermione asleep in a chair. Harry looked around the big room and saw Dumbledore laying in a bed across from him. It was about noon, from what Harry could tell. Memories started flooding back into Harry's mind, he was standing over Fenir's dead body. The explosions and burnt flesh still clung to Harry's mind.

EBC

Hermione started to wake up, she started to cry as soon as she had awakened. Before she knew what had hit her someone had wrapped there arms around her. She didn't fight it, she just hugged back. When she looked up to see who was holding her she saw Harry looking down at her, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry," was all that was said between the two.

EBC

Well, there is another chapter. Folks things are starting to heat up.

EBCHPfan16

Thanks to all my reviewers, I would reply to you but I have to do some chores and homework.

Thanks for your input.

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT, JUST THIS PLOT!**


	16. The Final Battle part 1

Chapter 16: The Final Battle: Part 1

A/N: Wow, only one chapter to go in this story, don't worry there will be a sequel. Now on the story.

EBC

Harry let go of Hermione after what seemed an eternity. When he let her go she leaned up and kissed him with a fierce passion.

"I'll never do that to you again!" Hermione said when they broke apart.

"I hope not, I missed you," Harry replied.

"So how do you feel?" She asked.

"Awesome!" Harry said quickly, then remembering about Cho he quickly became solemn again.

"Harry, I know how it feels. Everything will be just fine," said Hermione surely.

"Why does everyone that loves me gets killed," Harry said, voice wavering.

"Don't be like this Harry!" Hermione said.

"You better get out of here Herms! Before you get hurt too, or worse--" Harry didn't get to finish, as he was cut off.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Don't you dare be like this! Your being a total prat! Everyone that has died has died fighting, not because of you."

"I'm going to make Voldemort pay!" with that said Harry pulled Hermione closer and said "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Harry, but what I want to know is what's going on between us?" She said, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Hermione, I miss you and I want to be with you but, I just cant do that right know. It's to soon," Harry said a sad look on his face.

"Okay, but I will be waiting," Hermione said, starting to cry.

Harry pulled her closer and said, "I cant wait until then," said Harry.

Harry and Hermione sat together for the rest of the day talking about the last few weeks and such.

Harry was cleared to leave on the next day, which was a Thursday. He was sitting in the Great Hall with Draco, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione. At that moment the owls arrived, and Fawkes appeared out of nowhere on his shoulder with a note.

Harry, due to my injury I want you to continue your training with Mad-eye. Just go to my office, and he will be waiting for you there. The password is Honeydukes. You may bring Draco to this lesson.

Dumbledore.

"Harry what's that?" asked Ginny.

"Note from Dumbledore," replied Harry.

"Draco, you can come to my training lesson tomorrow," said Harry.

"What about us?" asked Neville.

"He only said Draco," said Harry simply.

"Who's teaching you?" asked Hermione.

"Mad-eye," Harry said.

"Aren't you nervous?" asked Neville.

"No," said Harry.

EBC

Harry and Draco were making there way to Dumbledore's office and a spell whizzed past Harry's ear. Harry and Draco turned to see Blaise and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want I have better things to do," asked Harry as he and Draco pulled out there wands.

"Just wanted to ruffle your feathers a bit," replied Blaise.

"Well get lost, or were going to make you get lost," snarled Draco.

"Ooooh! The traitor speaks!" said Blaise.

"Your walking on thin ice," said Harry through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah - _Sectumsempra!_" shouted Blaise.

"_Contego!_" said Harry batting the curse away.

"You wont beat me this time Potter!" said Blaise.

"Draco, take care of the morons!" Harry said pointing at Crabbe and Goyle.

"_Debilito!_" said Blaise.

"_Firmus!_" Harry shouted a brick wall appeared in front of him and the curse hit it and caused an explosion.

"_Offensio!_" said Harry, the purple hex flying towards Blasie.

"_Contego!_" said Blaise the curse bouncing off.

"_Gladius!_" Harry shouted, a broad sword appearing in his hand were his wand use to be. Harry ran towards Blaise and struck. He hit a shield produced by Blaise.

"_Ferrum!_" said Blaise and a iron sword appeared in his hand were his wand use to be.

Harry thrust his sword at Blasie but Blaise sent a blunt force curse which hit Harry square in the chest and threw him backwards.

Blaise advanced on Harry, who lay defenseless on the floor. Wand/Sword a few feet away from him.

"What are you going to do now Potter?" sneered Blaise, his sword becoming his wand again.

"_Crucio!_" said Blaise.

Harry felt his nerves prickling like knives were digging into his skin, Harry forced himself not to cry out, not to give Blaise the pleasure. Finally the curse was lifted and he heard two body's hit the floor, followed closely by another body. Harry looked up to see Blaise and his cronies lying on the floor out cold. Ron and Draco stood wands poised.

"Harry you alright mate?" asked Ron.

Smiling Harry answered, "Yeah, you?"

"Never better," replied Ron helping Harry up.

"Listen, mate I did a lot of thinking and I need to apologize for the way I handled you killing someone. I realized you did it in the name of the greater good. So, are we friends?" asked Ron extending his hand.

"Yeah, to the end," said Harry shaking his hand.

"What about you Draco, I know we have been enemy's in the past but we fight for the same side. So what do you say, friends?" asked Ron again extended his hand.

"To the end," said Draco as he shook Ron's hand.

"Ron, why don't you come to my training session with us?" said Harry.

"Ok," replied Ron.

With that said the three made there way to Dumbledore's office.

EBC

Harry, Ron, and Draco, walked out of Dumbledore's office that afternoon, tired, sweaty, and sore. Moody had given them minimal breaks, nearly kept them going all day. He barely gave them any time to eat. As soon as Harry stepped off the moving staircase outside Dumbledore's office, he pulled out the fake galleon and scheduled a meeting for seven that night.

EBC

Harry shut the door to the Room of Requirements and turned to face the D.A. Harry told them about the new spells and let them practice for a while, then slit them up into groups to practice on each other. Finally Harry blew the whistle ending the meeting, but before anybody left Harry cleared his throat.

Everyone was looking at him now, "I know that you all took the oath and have pledged to stay loyal to me and the school, but if you want to back out then now is your chance."

Nobody moved they just stood there and stared at Harry, waiting for him to continue.

"You may leave and never come back to this association tonight. I know some of you are wondering why I am giving you this option. Well here is the reason, the final confrontation is near, I know this as a fact. Voldemort has not made a move in a while and he is no doubt planning something big. If you stay in this group, you will have to fight in that battle, there will be no turning back then." said Harry watching everyone's movements.

"Will you be ready to face him Harry?" asked Seamus.

"Oh I will be ready to not only face him, but to kill him," Harry said meaning it.

Seamus only nodded in agreement and said, "Well, if Harry's ready then I'm ready. I have your back Harry."

"Me too!" said Neville from the back.

Then everyone told Harry they would be ready, that they would not back down.

"I want to thank you all, for showing that a select few of young Witches and Wizards have the courage to stare down someone that older men cringe too," Harry said proudly, " you all can leave know."

The D.A. all walked out the door with a confident air about them, as if they were as famous as Harry was. Harry knew that if Voldemort attacked the castle, he would have trouble taking it.

Harry finished straitening things up and walked out of the Room of Requirement, he walked silently down the halls taking his time to get back to the Common Room. He started thinking about how he was in life, and what he had become. He was no longer an innocent 16-year-old, He had killed this year, more than once. It hurt to know that he had ended someone's life, but it was self-defense, they had also been on the wrong side. It wasn't his fault, he knew there would always be a little guilt there. Then as he got closer to the Common Room his thoughts strayed to how many lives had been taken at his expense. It made rage boil in him, he could feel the power ripple off of him. He ducked into a stray classroom and waited for his anger to die down. When it finally receded, he stepped into the portrait hole and into the Common Room.

He walked over to the corner were Hermione was sitting alone working on homework. He took a seat beside her and pulled out a Charms essay and started to work on it. Harry sat and swore he felt something touch his leg, he looked down and saw Hermione's hand dangling beside his leg. At that moment Hermione pulled her hand up and it brushed against his leg. He felt electricity pulse through his body, he reminisced to that day back on top of the Astronomy Tower. Harry didn't notice but during his thoughts he had begun to get very excited.

EBC

Hermione looked over at Harry and he had a stupid look on his face. Hermione but her hand on his and he jumped out of his reverie.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked.

Harry looked down and blushed, he then looked back up and replied, "I-- I'm, I'll be fine, just th-- thinking!"

Hermione looked down and noticed the bulge in his pants, and she suppressed a giggle, "Is there anything I can do?" she asked with a seductive grin.

EBC

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked with a seductive grin.

Harry just looked at her, she had want, lust, desire, and love written all over her features. A stupid look passed over Harry's face as he said, "There are a few things actually!"

With that he grabbed her hand and pulled up the stairs to the Boy's dormitories and into his bed, casting a few spells on the bed hangings he closed them and didn't resurface till the next morning.

EBC

Harry woke up with brown hair all in his face, he smiled as he felt the warm body cuddled up against him. Harry gently slipped out of his bed and pulled his clothes on, then he grabbed his invisibility cloak and walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered, "Hermione you have to wake up."

He gently lowered his head and kissed her mouth, she responded, and they dove into a deep passionate kiss. They both were breathless when they parted.

"We better get to Breakfast," said Hermione softly, not breaking eye contact.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

EBC

Fifteen minutes later Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in the Great Hall eating Breakfast. They sat eating quietly when the owl post arrived.

Hermione gasped when she picked up the paper and looked at the front cover. Harry leaned over and read the headline, which read.

_**Ministry Corrupt!**_

_**The Ministry of Magic was attacked last night at around 8' o' clock. The Minister was taken from his private office. There was no sign of a struggle, and there was no Dark Mark. Aurors also said that a note was found signed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself! Aurors wont release the letter to the press but they gave us this excerpt "Harry Potter is indeed the so called 'Chosen One' and I will take this opportunity to let you all know that I will kill Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore before the year is out!" Harry Potter our Albus Dumbledore could not be reached for an interview on this matter. (More about Harry Potter's story on page 9) (More on Albus Dumbledore on page 10) (More on the Ministers abduction on page 11).**_

Harry was shocked, Voldemort had leaked out that Harry was the 'Chosen One'. Harry suddenly felt very subconscious, and felt everyone's eyes on him. He slowly got up and glanced at Dumbledore, then made his way out of the Great Hall, all eyes on him.

EBC

Hermione looked at Harry's back as he walked out of the Great Hall, she had all kinds of feelings running through her head. The most prominent thought was of the upcoming conclusion. Would Harry win? She was confident in his abilities but would it be enough? She was scared for her boyfriend.

As the word boyfriend bounced into her head she remembered the night before, after they had made love to each other, Harry had asked her to be his girlfriend. She started to get up and a hand gently landed on her shoulder, she turned to see the Headmaster looking down at her.

"Please don't go after him, I need to talk to him for a few minutes," he said gravely.

"Ok," Hermione replied shortly.

With that Dumbledore swept out of the hall and she made her way to her first class of the day.

EBC

Dumbledore found Harry in a secret passageway that led from the second floor to the fourth. He approached the boy and cleared his throat.

"Harry, I will admit that I did not see this coming, Voldemort made a huge leap on us in the war. But you must not listen to the taunts or anything of that such. You have to stay focused, or else you will fail. I'm terribly sorry this battle has come so soon, I was hoping we could have waited to the end of the school year." said Dumbledore sadly.

"I know Sir, it's not your fault," replied Harry.

"Harry…. I know this is soon, but I want you to know that, over the Christmas break there may be a big chance that Voldemort will attack--" He never got to finish, Harry cut him off.

"Sir, why don't we attack first? I have a mental picture of were Voldemort is, cant we just apparate or something?" said Harry.

"Was it a magic dream Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"A what?" said Harry.

"A magical dream is something of a premonition, except you feel everything, the air, your emotions, but most of all the magic around you," said Dumbledore.

"Sir I felt all of those things, if you want I can show the memory to you," said Harry.

"Can I enter you mind and see it for myself?" he asked.

"Of course," replied Harry.

Harry then felt Dumbledore going through his memories, Harry watched other memories go by and got a glimpse of Hermione riding him. He blushed profusely, but Dumbledore didn't stop, he continued his search until he found the dream Harry was talking about. After Dumbledore watched the memory he slipped out of Harry's mind and looked at Harry gravely.

"I will be in touch Harry, in the mean time, stay out of trouble," Dumbledore said with an unmistakable twinkle in his eye, that made Harry blush.

Harry and Dumbledore went there separate ways. Dumbledore to his office to ponder, and Harry to class.

EBC

Only one day remained before the Christmas vacation, and Harry was sitting at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, with Hermione. Harry sensed Dumbledore walking up behind him then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May I have a word?" asked the Headmaster.

"Certainly," replied Harry standing up.

They made there way out of the Great Hall and into a deserted classroom.

Dumbledore cast a few spells over the walls and the door then began, "Harry I just wanted to inform you that on Christmas night we will attack Voldemort. Your vision we be able to take us straight to him. I was going to ask you to call a D.A. meeting and quickly review. I will cancel all classes for today and tomorrow. I will be informing everyone that they will not be allowed to leave the castle for the break."

Harry sat and mulled this over in his head then replied, "Wow, it's finally here. The final confrontation, I just hope that it will be the end of the Wizarding War."

"Harry I'm afraid that wont be possible, unless we capture all the Death Eaters and the many other things that are siding with Voldemort. It will take us a while to round up all the Death Eaters, but without a leader they will fall easily," said Dumbledore calmly.

Harry nodded and they headed back to the Great Hall, and sure enough, Dumbledore informed them that no one would be allowed to leave.

Harry finished his breakfast, then pulled out his fake galleon and set up and meeting at twelve' o'clock. He then stood up, kissed Hermione and walked out of the Great Hall.

EBC

To Be Continued,

Thanks to all who reviewed, I was going to write on big chapter but it would have been, really, really, long. I decided to put it into parts, I don't know how many will be but there will at least be two.

Again thanks to my reviewers!

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, EXCEPT FOR THIS PLOT!**


	17. The Final Battle part 2

Chapter 16: The Final Battle: Part 2

Harry was in the Room of Requirements training furiously. He had been going at it for at least two hours, with dummies. He had charmed the dummies to know Auror level spells, and a little Dark Magic. He was now in a heated battle with three different dummies.

"_Praefoco Prefoco!_" A deep gurgle sound was heard from the dummy to the right as it fell to the ground, strangled.

"_Crucio!_" Harry jerked around and dove to the left, avoiding the curse.

"_Tremo!_" The ground exploded outward in a circle around Harry, sending bits of rock and debris flying towards the dummies.

Harry waited until the dust cleared to see what had happened, and nothing was there, "_Finite Incantatum!_" The two figures appeared close by wands raised.

"_Gladius_!" shouted both the figures, swords appeared were there wands use to be. They both ran forward and struck, but Harry had erected a shield. He sent a burst of raw magic from his body and knocked them both down.

Harry took this time to get his own sword, "_Ferrum_!" a iron sword appeared in Harry's hands just as the dummies were closing in . Harry cast a nonverbal spell that made him faster.

When the Dummies struck there was a blur of color as Harry parried both shots easy, then turned in the process and decapitated both dummies with one blow.

Harry muttered, "_Finite Incantatum_!" and his wand reappeared and he was back to his normal speed. Harry imagined a study, and the room shifted from a forest to a cozy study. Harry walked over to the soft armchair, grabbed a defense book from the bookcase and sat down to review.

Harry was in the Room of Requirements for thirty more minutes reading. Then cast a cleaning spell on himself and went to stand outside the door waiting for the D.A.

EBC

Hermione watched her boyfriend walk out of the Great Hall, and knew there was something He wasn't telling her. She knew he would tell her when he was ready. She knew were he was heading, he was going to the Room of Requirement. He was always training these days, he would skip class and go train. Every time she saw him he looked different. He changed after every training session, he looked more stressed every time. He didn't talk much to anyone anymore.

She turned back to her breakfast and ate quickly, she had a Charms essay to finish. Then she would go find Harry. She glanced over at Ron, he was staring at his plate poking at his food.

"Ron what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm worried for Harry, just look at him, day by day he gets worse. If he doesn't take a break he'll have a nervous breakdown," Ron sighed looking over at Hermione.

"I know Ron, I'm worried about him too, but he's doing what's necessary to win this war. There's something he's not telling us about though Ron. Do you know what it is?" Hermione said.

"No, but every night he's up into the wee hours of the morning, just laying there. With this haunted look on his face." replied Ron.

"I think he might tell us what's going on today at the D.A. meeting," said Hermione gathering her things.

She looked back over at Ron, "If you need me, I will be in the Library." Ron nodded his head to show that he had heard her, then went back to prodding his food.

Hermione got up, and walked briskly out of the Great Hall.

As Hermione walked out of the Great Hall she felt something draw her towards the Oak front doors, When she got to the already open doors she stared out and screamed…..

EBC

Ron and Luna were making there way out of the Great Hall when they heard someone scream, they ran to the Oak front doors and saw Hermione staring at something out over the Dark Forest. Ron's mouth dropped open and Luna screamed as well. By now people were running to the front doors, and when they all got to there destination. They looked out and saw the eerie Dark Mark, but the scary thing was the blood red letters above it that spelled out the words, "I'm Coming for You Harry!" At that very moment maniacal laughter was heard coming in from somewhere outside.

"ALL STUDENTS TO YOUR DORM'S IMMEDIATELY!" Shouted Albus Dumbledore. The students shrunk away from the door and scurried back to there Common Rooms.

"Minerva, contact the Ministry, and lock down the school! He's here!" Dumbledore walked through the front doors of the building, and down the sloping lawn towards the Dark Forest.

Just as the doors closed Ron saw a cloaked figure emerge from the forest.

EBC

Harry had heard the commotion, soon after he heard Professor McGonagall voice, "All students to there respective Common Room's."

Harry walked into the Common Room to find every one standing by the windows looking outside. Harry rushed over and looked out, he saw Dumbledore advancing on a cloaked figure. Then he noticed the Dark Mark and the message.

Harry was rooted to the spot as he watched his mentor go into battle with Voldemort. Ron pulled out some extendable ears and put them through the window so they could hear what was going on.

EBC

Dumbledore was walking towards Voldemort, when he reached him he said, "Hello Tom, Welcome back to Hogwarts."

"Oh stop being so formal Dumbledore! Where is the boy! I am hear to fulfill the Prophecy! I take it he is locked up tight inside these walls huh, old man?" said Voldemort.

Dumbledore drew his wand and pointed it at Voldemort, "You will have to get through me to get to Harry! _Perseco!_"

The curse flew at Voldemort and he flicked it away, "Surely the Greatest Wizard of all Time has something better than that! _Crucio!_" The spell sped towards Dumbledore and he dove out of the way.

"_Dolens!_" A very dangerous dark spell that had no cure, sped towards Voldemort. He conjured a mirror and it reflected the spell back at Dumbledore. Dumbledore moved out of the way and yelled out "_Ferrum!_"

Dumbledore held the sword of Gordric Gryffindor, Voldemort muttered something and a katana appeared in his hand.

The blade was light green, with emerald rubies imbedded into the handle, the handle itself was white gold, printed along the blade was the name 'Slytherin'.

Harry watched as they advanced on each other and struck, clank of metal on metal rang through the air. Dumbledore and Voldemort stood swords clashed, a aura of power surrounded both of them. Voldemort and Dumbledore danced around taking turns, attack and block.

Voldemort went to strike and Dumbledore yelled, "_Excrucio!_" Voldemort was struck with the spell and fell backwards. Then doubled over in pain. Dumbledore dropped the spell then yelled "_Frendo!_" A invisible force struck Voldemort on the side of his face.

Dumbledore was about to cast another spell when Voldemort yelled "_Offensio!_" Dumbledore was sent flying backwards, "_Avada Kedavra!_" shouted Voldemort.

The green jet of light sped at Dumbledore and he conjured a brick wall which shattered once the spell hit it.

EBC

At this point Harry was sick of watching he opened the window, grabbed his invisibility cloak and got his broom. Harry jumped on it and flew through the window.

Harry flew to the ground and got off, pointing his wand at the ground beneath Voldemort's feet and yelled "_Exitium!_" The spell flew through the air and it hit its mark. Voldemort shot up through the air and landed hard on the ground a few feet away.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Harry said, the spell hit Voldemort as he lay on the ground and cuts appeared all over his body.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Voldemort screamed in agony, "POTTER! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!" Voldemort tapped the ring he was wearing and disappeared.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, are you okay?" asked Harry worried.

"Yes, thanks to you Harry, I was prepared to die, for I knew I couldn't kill him myself," Dumbledore said this with pride dripping from his tone of voice.

"I know I said this already, but you will get him next time Harry." With that the two made there way back to the castle.

EBC

There was a celebration in the Gryffindor Common Room that night. Harry had finally come out of a battle with Voldemort on top. Harry knew he had taken a cheap shot on Voldemort, but it was still great to come out with no injuries. He was sitting amongst some pretty drunk people, Dobby was so happy for Harry he had snuck off and gotten them some fire whiskey. He was sitting with Hermione in his lap, who was surprisingly wobbling back and forth. Laughter rang out throughout the Common Room as Seamus was dancing around horribly.

Everybody had forgotten the troubles of Voldemort and the war, they were just drunk teenagers, having a good time with each other. Dean pulled out a muggle CD player, and after explaining he had found a spell that would make it work, turned it on. He put in a CD that was by a band called the _Foo Fighters_. The CD was called _In Your Honor, _Harry had heard of this band over the summer before he had run away from the Dursleys. He sat back and listened as Dean played the first track on the CD, it was called _In Your Honor_. Harry listened to it and by about the third track, he was nodding his head along with the beat.

At the beginning of the fourth track Harry stood up and grabbed Hermione by the waist, they stood and Harry tried to dance, instead he and Hermione fell over.

"Harr- y, mabee we should.. uh go to be-d?" stammered Hermione.

Harry just nodded his head and they stumbled up the steps to Harry's bed. Once they fell onto the mattress, Hermione climbed on top of Harry. She grinded against him, Harry's mind was so clouded with alcohol he just responded. Harry rolled her over and caught her lips in a drunken kiss, he then snaked his hand up her shirt and grabbed her breast through her bra.

Harry's shirt came up over his head. Harry felt Hermione's hand slid across his chest. He slipped off his pants, then pulled Hermione's shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. Harry went to take one of her nipples into his mouth but Hermione stopped him.

"Not tonight Harry, just fuck me! Please!" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and pulled down her pants and panties, he then closed the hangings around the bed. He put a silencing charm on them, and put the most powerful locking charm on them that he could.

He looked down at Hermione's naked form, then pulled off his boxers and slid inside her.

A soft moan escaped her lips, Harry steadily increased in speed making her moan all the louder.

He felt Hermione's nails dig into his back as she yelled, "Harder Harry! Harder!"

Harry then started to pound into her at her request, Harry was so close to climax, and by the sound of it, he knew that Hermione was very close too.

Sweat was beading on Harry's forehead in concentration as he looked down into the eyes of his angel. Everything blurred into one quick motion as Harry drove deep inside her and let go. This movement stimulated Hermione over the edge, she climaxed also.

Harry dropped down beside Hermione panting, he felt Hermione cuddle up to him, and soon they were fast asleep.

EBC

The next day wasn't so great, Harry had a tremendous headache. On top of that he was sore from the D.A. meeting the day before. It was the longest one they had ever had, It was very grueling. During that meeting Harry had informed the D.A. about the attack that was being planned on Christmas night. Hermione had gasped when he said it, but mostly everybody just gave him a grim nod of the head.

Harry and Hermione were still in bed along with everyone else. Harry released the silencing charm and the locking charm and climbed out of bed and gently prodded Hermione awake.

"No Harry, my head hurts," she mumbled.

"Mine does to Mione, but you have to get up. Your still in the Boy's dormitory."

Hermione leaned up on her elbows and looked at the nightstand, "What's that?"

Harry looked where she was pointing and saw two vials of some sort of potion, there was a letter under one of them and Harry picked it up and read it.

_Harry Potter sir,_

_The potion in your hand, is something I snatched when'd I had gotten the fire whiskey, its it supposed to help's with the headaches sir._

_Dobby._

Harry laughed and handed one of the potions to Hermione, "Here drink this, it's a hangover potion."

Hermione downed in one gulp, then Harry did the same, both noticed that there headaches went away.

"So Harry what are you going to do today?" asked Hermione getting dressed.

"I don't know if there is anything that I have to do," said Harry.

"Let's just hang out today, what do you say?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, I would really like that but I need to go train some more," Harry said.

"Ok," was all Hermione said, she knew she wasn't going to change his mind.

EBC

Two days remained before Christmas, Harry was sitting in the Common Room with Ron and Hermione. He was staring into the fire and mentally cataloging all the spells he had learned during his training. He was trying to think up a strategy to use against Voldemort. He figured he would start things off with the Killing Curse or the Cruciatus, Harry was going to try and catch him off-guard.

EBC

Ron sat across from Harry and Hermione, he looked at Hermione, who had dozed off leaning against Harry. Then he looked at Harry, he noticed the difference in his friend. He was no longer a boy, he was a man prepared to die or to have to kill. Ron knew this was a heavy weight on Harry's shoulders, he promised himself that he would help Harry anyway he could in the upcoming battle.

EBC

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat together at Gryffindor table during breakfast. The weather was terrible, it was so dark outside it almost looked like night, it had been that way for the last two days. The mood of the castle was uptight, afraid, and tense. Harry sat picking at his food, he had trained everyone in the D.A. to the best of his abilities and prayed that it was enough.

Harry looked around the table at the familiar faces, and he looked at Ron, Ginny, then Hermione, he thought about the upcoming battle, which was only about 24 hours away. No one in the Great Hall was speaking, they just sat there and ate there breakfast, or pretended to.

EBC

Hermione looked around the Great Hall, she was so worried. Harry was only about 24 hours away from fulfilling his destiny, or losing his life. She knew that Harry was prepared to die, but he was also prepared to kill. It was all in fates hands, and Hermione hated to think about it. It was the only thing on her mind though. She looked at Harry who was glancing at the faces of different students. She only prayed that he would make it through this.

EBC

The day went by faster than the trio would have hoped. Harry had wondered off after breakfast, and came back right before lunch. Harry met up with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall before lunch, and they ate silently.

Harry and Hermione sneaked off for some 'alone time', then met Ron before dinner. They spent the rest of the night in each other's company.

EBC

Harry woke up on Christmas morning and opened his presents, then ate breakfast. He, Hermione, and Ron spent the whole day talking, and being teenagers, because they didn't know if it would be there last or not.

About 8:00 Harry walked the castle grounds and got a good look at everything, seeing as it might be his last time seeing it.

EBC

Harry met with Dumbledore at 8:30 in the Room of Requirement. He called the D.A. to a meeting, everyone of the members had a grim look on there faces as they walked into the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore stood as the last member walked in and the door locked, and charmed.

"It is time for the light side to make the last stand, we will go into battle one last time tonight. We will stand united against Lord Voldemort's forces………."

EBC

Harry stood to the side listening but not really listening. Harry was so worried, and nervous. Harry knew that he might not ever come back to the castle. Harry stood in silence, looking through the crowd, at all the faces. Face's of students, they weren't supposed to be prepped for battle, they were only teenagers. Harry wondered how many witches and wizards would help in this fight. The D.A. was going to take a portkey to a clearing just outside Voldemort's wards, there they would meet up with other witches and wizards. Harry tuned in to the last few sentences of Dumbledore's speech. It was pretty inspiring. At 8:45 they gathered around a old tore up double size mattress, everyone made sure they were touching. Then Harry felt the familiar tug behind the navel.

EBC

Harry landed hard on the ground, he stood up and looked around. He was in a clearing about 20 ft wide and about 30 ft in length. Harry heard a twig break and wheeled in that direction wand pointed. Out of the trees came a man bearing a torch.

"Professor Dumbledore!" The man whispered in a rushed tone.

"Over here Adam," Dumbledore replied.

"Professor, things aren't looking good for us," said Adam, who apparently was the head of the Auror Department at the Ministry.

"Why, what is wrong?" asked Dumbledore.

"There are just simply too many dark wizards and witches! There are to few of us to challenge an army of this stature!" replied Adam.

"Look this is the only chance we have to do this, so go get the others and lets do this!" said Dumbledore.

Harry had at that moment the strongest urge to say something, so he waited until Adam returned with the rest of their soldiers.

"Everyone, I just wanted to take this moment to tell you that, no matter what happens tonight, we will not go down with out giving Voldie a fight worth remembering. I am prepared to face him, I am going to try my best to defeat him. I wish you all luck tonight," said Harry.

Dumbledore led everyone into the forest, everyone knew it was at last that time…………. The Final Battle is here.

EBC

Harry was walking down a dirt path etched into the forest floor, Dumbledore was walking in front of him, he looked behind him and saw lots of people following him. Beside him stood Draco, behind him Neville, Hermione, and Ron were behind them. Up ahead you could barely make it out, a giant tower stood, made of stone. It was as black as the night, you could feel the magic that surrounded the place. They came out of the forest and before them stood the Dark Tower.

Alarms went off from every direction. People started running out of the tower, they were dressed in Voldemort's signature black cloak, hoods up wands drawn.

Harry was the first to fire a spell, "_Eversio!_" the spell hit right in front of a pack of Death Eaters, sending them flying.

All hell broke lose after Harry fired the spell. One on One duals started up everywhere, spells flying all over.

Harry looked up at the very top of the tower, only to see red eyes staring back at him.

The War had finally begun…………….

TBC.

I'm so sorry for the very late update, I stopped getting reviews so I stopped writing thinking that no one was reading, then the other day I got a review from Lady Kiara Skywalker, so to anyone still reading this, thank you for sticking in there, and I am very sorry about the delay. So if you should thank anyone for my continuance of this story, it should be Lady Kiara Skywalker.

EBC


	18. The Final Battle part 3

Chapter 16: Part 3 The Finale

Harry stood looking out over a battlefield, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A few moments after the battle started giants had come running from the other side of the tower. They were proving to be a big problem. Harry was worried for his friends but he had to move on, the quicker he found Voldemort, the quicker it would be over. Harry found Dumbledore just as he was taking care of two of the giants.

"Headmaster, is it the time?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore looked down at the 16-year-old in front of him, he had a look of nervousness in his eyes, but there was something else, Dumbledore could see the flame of determination as well. It shone bright emerald green, it was time.

"Yes my child, you are ready, but first we have to help here," said the weary man dropping another giant.

Harry nodded his head briskly and found a two on one fight. A man was being tortured by two Death Eaters, he was being held under the Cruciatus Curse. Harry ran forward and shot a binding hex at one and stunned the other. He ran over and checked the man, but he was gone. He was worse than dead. Harry held the guilt as he jumped into another fray.

He shot a slicing hex at one, but while distracted he was hit from behind with the Cruciatus Curse. The feeling of knives stabbing through his body didn't stop until he heard Ron shot "_Debilito_!"

Harry heard a thump as he gasped for breath. He wished Dumbledore would just let him finish it. He stood up and surveyed the fighting, the giants had been taken care of apparently. Harry couldn't see Dumbledore anywhere in sight.

EBC

Draco was trying to get over the trauma he was slipping into, he knew that war was bad, but he couldn't believe the blood. He knew this would haunt him forever, but he knew he had made the right choice. He had already captured two Death Eaters, but he was started to get a little worried, there was a lot more black cloaks with white masks than there was anything else. Draco felt the stinging hex hit him in the arm, he turned to see Blasie standing there grin on his face.

"Potter's isn't here to save you know is he traitor?" sneered Blasie.

"Fuck you! The Dark Arts isn't the way to go Blaise, Harry is about to end this war!" snarled Draco.

"We will see, _CRUCIO!!"_ shouted Blasie.

Draco rolled out of the way firing a stunner as he leapt up.

"Nice moves, but it looks like Potter didn't teach you any half decent spe-" started Blasie.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!!" shouted Draco, the smirk draining off Blasie's face as the spell connected. Gashes started appearing all over Blasie. Blasie took one last aim as his vision started to blur, "_Lacero_!"he said weekly, as he lost more and more blood. The spell flew at Draco and he thought quickly of a shield that would work.

"_Firmus_!" the wall appeared before him and he silently thanked Dumbledore. He thought of something that he could use, his mind mentally checking all the lethal curses he knew. He remembered one his Father had told him about when he was younger. He aimed his wand around the corner of the brick wall.

"_Vulnero_!" The orange spell hurled through the air and hit Blaise full force in the chest.

Blaise tried to cast a shield but it was to weak, it sent him flying backwards. Draco regretted throwing the spell right after it had hit. Acid was eating at Blasie's skin, it was horrid. Draco turned around and wretched right on the spot. He had never seen something so graphic, he didn't dawdle however, for he knew he was going to have to keep killing.

Draco looked around for Harry, but couldn't find him. He took off towards the sound of a huge explosion.

EBC

Harry had no clue where the explosion had come from, but all he remembered was being thrown into the air and then landing rough on the ground. His whole body hurt, He didn't know what he was going to do. He could barely move. He had failed, he didn't even make it to Voldemort. Harry looked up to see Hermione running towards him tears rolling down her face. Harry saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye, and had to watch as it slammed into Hermione's side.

Harry instantly was consumed with a burning rage, rage ran through his every vain. He stood with fire blazing in his eyes. The power flowing off his body in waves, the battles stopped around him as Harry ran to the spot where she lay. Pure magic was flowing off of Harry in a radius. It could be felt for miles, the sky instantly darkened lightning sparking through the clouds. Tears rolled down Harry's face as he looked down at his beloved. He knew that the curse that hit her was the Debilitatus Curse. She needed to be attended to quickly, Harry quickly shouted out help. The power pouring off him thicker and thicker by the second. He pressed his lips to hers and held her face in his hands. He had never panicked so bad in his life, the battle forgotten, everyone amazed by the display of power.

EBC

Ron watched the visible waves of power flow off of his best friend. He had never knew that Harry was actually that powerful. He was making Dumbledore look like a lightweight. Ron found Dumbledore and was amazed to see the shocked look on the mans face. Ron looked back to Harry and saw that Minerva had run to his side, she was checking her status.

EBC

A single spell flew from the mass of black cloaks, and was blocked faster than lighting, just with a flick of Harry's wrist. Harry jumped up with a very dangerous expression on his face. He turned and fired the strongest explosion curse he knew at the area were the curse came from. Different body parts of different Death Eaters flew up into the air. The war was back on, spells flew from every direction. Bodies dropped all around because they were to slow to react.

EBC

Voldemort stood atop his tower watching down on the vicious battle below. He had to admit he was impressed by Potter's display of power. He couldn't wait to kill him with his bare hands. He had been waiting for sixteen years, and it was finally time. He was going to let the battle fade out, then let Harry come to him. He knew that Harry would give him a run for his money, but he wasn't going to admit it. Voldemort looked down as Harry and Dumbledore's forces kept prevailing.

EBC

Harry and Dumbledore worked as a team in wiping out the Dark Lord's forces. Of course they weren't the only ones, many citizens and volunteers were still standing fighting. Harry had just dropped another Death Eater, and Dumbledore waved him over.

"Harry I think are help is no longer needed here, it is time for us to end this." said Dumbledore offering Harry a pepper-up potion.

"I'm ready, lets end this," said Harry downing the potion with disgust.

EBC

Harry heard the words that Dumbledore spoke to him in slow motion, he had been so brave before, now all that seemed to leave him as he prepared himself to face his destiny. He was nervous, shaking, he couldn't believe himself.

_I'm not going to even have a shot at winning this fight if I keep thinking like this," _Harry thought to himself. Before Harry could regain his composure, he felt a blinding pain in his scar.

The voice of Lord Voldemort spoke in Harry's mind, _"Now its time Potter, you will not defeat me! You will fail to protect your friends just as your pathetic father failed to save you and your Mother!"_

"_VOLDEMORT YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR EVERY SINGLE LIFE THAT YOU HAVE EVER TOOK!!!!"_ Harry put all his power behind that statement, he felt Voldemort scream as Harry ripped his mind out of there connection. It was the first time that Harry had ever used this to his own advantage.

Harry and Dumbledore came to the entrance of Voldemort's tower. They cautiously walked through the broken entrance way and looked around. They instantly wished they hadn't, bodies were scattered around the room. Blood was everywhere, and there wasn't a single dark cloaked body on the floor anywhere. There had to have been at least thirty body's. Harry could tell this was the work of the Dark Lord, Harry could sense Voldemort's magic residue all throughout the room. Harry looked over at Dumbledore, to see him crying, he was looking over the room with tears flowing.

EBC

I was such a shame, thought Dumbledore, as he looked at all the innocent peoples bodies. Dumbledore had known some of these people, most of them from school, but some where good friends. Dumbledore hadn't seen carnage like this since he had battled Grindelwald. He looked over to see Harry staring at him.

"Come now Harry! We must hurry!" and with that, Dumbledore started the winding stair to the top, Harry on his heels.

EBC

Ron was engaged in a battle with a new recruit, he could tell. He was very uncoordinated, Ron disposed of him easily. Ron again looked around the open clearing they were in looking for Harry, there was no sight of him. Ron knew that he had went to find Voldemort, Ron started looking for members of the D.A., He only saw Seamus and Ginny over by the edge of the clearing. Ron instantly became worried for the students who were battling in this war.

He looked up as glass shattered at the top of the tower, a body was falling to the ground. A collective gasp went across the light side as they witnessed Dumbledore's already dead body hit the ground. Ron looked to the top of the tower to see Voldemort staring down from above. The battle once again forgotten, the Death Eaters began to cheer.

EBC

Harry and Dumbledore reached the top of the tower, and Voldemort was waiting on them. Dumbledore walked up and drew his wand.

"Dumbledore, there is no point in you facing me, you know you will lose!" Voldemort laughed.

"That is the difference between me and you Tom, I am not a coward like you, I face my fears, and I will fight to my death," Dumbledore fired a severe slashing hex.

"So be it!" Voldemort hissed. "_Trucio!_" shouted Voldemort.

A dark blue spell with lightning rippling through it hurled at Dumbledore, Dumbledore cast a brick wall between them.

The curse hit and the wall shattered, however, the curse kept flying at Dumbledore. It struck him in the heart, he fell backward through the glass and fell to the ground below.

EBC

Harry was alone with his arch-enemy, Voldemort stood looking out the window at Dumbledore's dead body. Harry raised his wand to take advantage of this moment, but Voldemort turned before he could.

"So Harry, it is finally time for you to reunite yourself with your family," sneered Voldemort.

"Shut up you Bastard!" yelled Harry.

"Feisty are we?" chuckled Voldemort.

All the small talk was giving Harry a headache, he kept his eyes locked with Voldemort's. They slowly started to walk in circles as they stared each other down.

EBC

Ron ran over to Dumbledore's body, and looked up at the tower, he wondered if Harry was still alive. He gave one last look to Dumbledore, then headed for the entrance to the tower. When He got there he ran into Draco, who was also heading for the entrance to the tower.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"I have to help Harry, its prophesized!" said Draco.

"Fine I will come with you!" said Ron firmly.

"You need to stay down here and help, please Ron, Voldemort is not just a Death Eater. You saw what he did to Dumbledore," said Draco quickly.

"Now go! I cant waste anymore time down here!" Draco practically shouted.

"But!--" Ron started to say but Draco cut him off.

"GO!" Shouted Draco. He was done playing games, Harry needed him!

"How can you help?" said Ron quickly.

"I'm the Half-Blood Prince!" said Draco.

Draco looked at Ron, there was a fierce determination in his eyes. Draco just hoped that would be enough!

"Fine come on," said Draco. The two started to walk up the winding stair.

EBC

Minerva stared up at Ginny as she came in levitating the old headmaster into the tent they set up for the wounded. Tears instantly welled in Minerva's eyes as she looked at the former Headmaster. She walked over to the body and gently touched his face. She couldn't believe this sight, she thought Dumbledore was invincible. She already missed the twinkle that was absent from his lifeless eyes.

"Where's Harry?" She asked Ginny.

"I don't know," came Ginny's reply.

EBC

Harry could feel the rage building inside him, Voldemort had eliminated his whole family, and now, his mentor. The power was coming back to Harry, he couldn't wait to bend it with his will and torture Voldemort.

"Ah, you've grown powerful," said Voldemort. "Just another reason I need to kill you," sneered Voldemort.

"Once I'm through with you Tom, I'm going to rip out your heart and destroy it!" shouted Harry.

Voldemort chuckled.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" shouted Harry. The green beam shot at Voldemort with tremendous speed.

Voldemort dove out of the way, "So I see Dumbledore has trained you in the Dark Arts," said Voldemort shocked.

"He didn't train you enough however! _Abscido_!" said Voldemort flicking his wand.

Harry easily threw up a shield in defense, the cutting hex bounced off. Harry and Voldemort started circling again. Harry's mind was a mess, he couldn't keep concentrated. He wasn't thinking properly, the sudden flow of power that ebbed through Harry was mind-blowing. He'd never felt anything like it, it felt great. Harry forgot the fight at hand, his mind fighting Voldemort instinctively.

"Harry your not paying attention," Voldemort said watching the young man. He didn't even respond.

Harry felt the binding curse hit him, he couldn't move, then he started to feel like this had happened before. The dream came back to him, even though he knew what was about to happen he looked at Voldemort with hate in his eyes.

Harry was looking at Voldemort with sheer hate in his eye's.

Voldemort looked at Harry and said "Well Harry, you have come a long way just to die like your Mother and Father. I will give you one last chance, join me Harry! I can teach you things you have never even dreamed of."

"NEVER!!!! _REDUCTO_!!!!!" Harry shouted. The curse missed by inches and busted through the window behind Voldemort.

"Hahahahaha! _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort scoffed.

"_ANCILE NATURAE_!!!" Harry shouted.

A yellow beam shout out of Harry's wand and it encircled Harry, but it was to late, some of the curse made it through. Harry was knocked backwards and he crashed through the window behind him and fell. As Harry was falling He saw images of all the people he had ever loved or cared about. He knew what was going to happen next. He started to cry, he had failed everyone, Voldemort truly had won.

Harry's mind snapped back in place when a curse crashed through the wall beside him and barreled into him.

EBC

Once again the battle below stopped, another cheer from the Death Eaters erupted. Time stopped as everyone watched the light side's only hope fall.

All hope was lost, very few of the light side retreated back into the woods however. Hundreds of Wizards and Witches jumped back into battle with a new fervor. They would not go without a fight! This would be the last stand, they had nothing to loose.

A blast from the tower caught everyone's attention, a spell had shot out at Harry. It pulled him back into the tower. A cheer rose up from the light side this time, all hope wasn't lost after all. They returned back to battle relieved in a way. There still was a chance!

EBC

Harry felt the spell and thanked the heavens. He was pulled straight into Draco, who was standing next to him wand pointing at Harry. Harry jumped at the sight of the wand.

"Harry, I just saved you. I used the retractor charm," said Draco quickly.

Harry sat up off the floor, "Thanks, but I have something to finish!" Harry said, fire returning to his eyes.

"We are coming too!" said Ron quickly.

Draco rushed up and caught Harry's sleeve, "Harry you need my help, remember? The Prophecy--"

"Ok! Ron please stay here, I cant put you in anymore danger!" interrupted Harry.

Ron started up the stairs after them, but hit a barrier.

"I'm sorry Ron, please understand," said Harry softly, then he and Draco turned and climbed the stairs up.

EBC

Voldemort felt two different auras coming up the stairs, He was shocked to recognize Harry's. Then equally shocked to feel Draco's. Voldemort couldn't believe the brat had once again lived. That would soon change thought Voldemort.

EBC

Harry told Draco to wait and when he called rush up the stairs to surprise Voldemort. Then Harry walked back into the chamber.

"Back again so soon?" sneered Voldemort.

"_Doleo_!" hissed Harry, the emerald curse sped at Voldemort and crashed into his chest. He doubled over in pain. Harry held the curse on him and watched Voldemort shriek. The curse made Voldemort feel the pain and grief that he had caused to millions of people. Dumbledore had taught this spell to Harry right before the final battle. It was the spell Dumbledore used to defeat Grindelwald. The only way you could cast it, is if you truly had love in your heart. It turned out that love would be the power foretold in the prophecy. Harry stood watching Voldemort whither before him.

Then a tremendous force attacked his mind, he lost concentration, ending the spell. Harry dropped to his knees and felt Voldemort rip through his mind. Harry screamed and it stopped. He lay there gasping for breath.

EBC

Draco saw Harry fall to the ground, he didn't know why at first but then he remembered the link. He rushed forward and shouted the disarming charm, Voldemort caught unawares dropped his wand and fell back. He was weak to from the spell Harry had cast.

"_Avada Kedavra_" sneered Draco, he watched the jet of green light fly at Voldemort. Little did he know it would be the last thing he ever did. Voldemort smiled as the beam reflected and hit Draco in the chest. No one could kill him unless it was Harry. Harry thought Voldemort, He turned in his direction and saw the jet of green just before it crashed into his face.

Voldemort knew no more.

EBC

Harry watched as the beam of green bounced back and hit Draco, He spoke the killing curse before he even thought about what he had seen.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

He knew Voldemort was dead even before the curse hit, he saw the surprise in Voldemort's eyes as the curse smacked into his face.

Harry dropped to his knees, he started to sob, a racking sob. He was relieved, but pained because so many lives had been claimed because of this. It was all over, no longer would people have to look over there shoulders and be scared wherever they went. He had ended it, but Draco really did live up to the prophecy, he had helped Harry defeat Voldemort.

"You did it!" came a really relieved voice. The voice of Ron Weasley.

"I know Ron, I feel so relieved, a giant weight was just lifted off my shoulders!" Harry said as he stood up.

"We need to end this officially!" said Harry as He walked to the broken window looking out over the clearing.

He was very high up but he cast the voice amplifying charm.

"**ATTENTION!**" Everyone looked up as Harry called attention.

"**THE DARK LORD IS DEFEATED!!!**" the loudest cheer Harry had ever heard erupted from the light side below. Death Eaters scattered away in different directions, some of them bound. However some got away. A few Wizards rushed after them.

Harry turned to Ron and said "Where's Hermione?"

"Come with me," Ron replied.

EBC

Harry and Ron went down to the battle field into the makeshift Hospital Wing. Minerva was preparing to move her patients to either the Castle, or St. Mungo's.

"Professor, where is Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She is at St. Mungo's, they are still trying to bring her back, she is in a coma." replied Minerva

"No, I cant loose her, not now!" sobbed Harry.

"Harry, she'll be alright mate," said Ron unconvincingly.

"Draco is gone," said Harry still crying.

"Voldemort killed him, but he provided the distraction that I needed to kill that bastard!" said Harry.

"Its okay Harry, everything will come together, don't worry. Just take this portkey back to the Castle, and get some rest," said Minerva.

"Ok," Harry said, he really was exhausted. Maybe after a nap things would be all better. Harry and Ron grabbed onto the pencil, and were sent to the Gryffindor Common Room.

EBC

A/N

Well that is the hardest chapter of the story yet, I had to think about it a lot. Because I hate stories with bad Final Battles, and I hope I did an alright job. I want to thank anyone who hasn't given up on me yet! There is one more chapter to go, and it will be an epilogue. I'm currently working on it. We haven't had internet for a while and I have not been able to post but here you go! I think this is the best chapter yet. Plus I have graduated High School, and Senior Week at the Beach was awesome! I have had fun writing this fan fiction. But sadly, there will not be a sequel, because I want to do my own version of the Deathly Hallows! I want to have a story with the Horcrux involved. But I'm not certain yet.

Ebcfan16


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Harry ran into St. Mungo's praying for all he was worth! The women he loved was still in a coma. It had been this way for about a week, steady visits to the Hospital, to check on Hermione. It wasn't looking good, she was in terrible condition. Harry basically lived at the Hospital! Celebrations all around the world were held in the honor of Harry, yet none of that mattered as he sat by his lovers bed her hand in his. Ron was there a lot, but the nurses had to beat Harry away. Harry's only goal in life was accomplished, and he was only worried about things never being the same again. Harry looked out the window into the streets of London, wondering were Ron was.

EBC

Ron sat at the Burrow, Luna sat beside him. They had just been discussing there growing concern for Harry. He was so totally depressed. Nothing they did cheered him up. Harry hadn't even attended Dumbledore's or Draco's funeral. He had shut himself up somewhere. Ron knew Harry was at St. Mungo's, but rumor had it that Harry had bought a piece of property somewhere, and nobody knew were it was.

The Wizarding World had never been better! There was a lot of work that needed to be done to get everything back in order. The Daily Prophet still didn't give Harry any rest, he was the equivalent to a teen pop star now. Paparazzi followed Harry everywhere, but they could never find where he called home.

Ron and Luna started to talk about old times when the fireplace flared green. A very distressed Ginny came rushing through.

"Hermione is d-ead," she said weakly.

"What!" Ron and Luna chorused.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron quickly.

"No one knows," Ginny said sadly "He ran off right after she passed."

Ron looked to Luna, and he started to cry on the spot. Ron couldn't believe that Hermione hadn't made it. Ginny walked over and sat on the couch with them. They all cried together.

EBC

Two years later……….

EBC

Harry stood at the edge of the trees looking up to the Burrow. He hadn't been here in two years. He was about to walk in, after two years. He took a deep breath and headed towards the door. It was Ron's birthday, and Harry was missing old friends. He had went all over the world, just to run from that one single moment, when Hermione died.

EBC

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU--" The chorus of red heads stopped at the knock on the door.

Ron stepped forward and opened the door and almost fainted. Harry Potter stood before him. Harry braced Ron in a hug, and eventually everyone jumped in.

Harry Potter went on to become the Headmaster at Hogwarts.

Ron became the keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and married Luna. They had two kids; Hermione, and Harry.

Ginny became an Auror, and still to this day, is in love with Harry.

Neville Longbottom went on to become the new Minister of Magic.

EBC

Defiantly not the ending I wanted but, I didn't want to give Hermione any freakish healing ability. I think that the somber ending would have been better for Deathly Hallows. I don't like how the last chapter, is what everyone predicted it to be. You don't marry the first person you love, and it didn't tell you what they went on to do. But this isn't the greatest story, but It is my first fanfic, and I plan on writing one more, but I don't know.

EBCHPfan16.


End file.
